Dead or Alive- Dark Horse
by demiodunsi
Summary: The next Dead or Alive tournament is about to take place and there's an enigma who has entered the tournament and caught the interest of everyone including the ninjas and DOATEC.
1. Character Profile

**Dead or Alive- Dark Horse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead or Alive series but I wish I did..AS IF! Either way the only thing I own is my OC.**

**Character File**

Name: Neon "Grim" Cross

Age: 23

Ht: 6'1

Wt: 206lbs

Blood Type: O

Nationality: Netherlands

Personality: Calm, calculating, explosive, nonchalant, quiet, sometimes blood thirsty

Appearance: White hair tied in a ponytail, brown skin, left eye green & right eye red, medium athletic frame with little fat, black eagle tattoo on his upper back.

Fighting Style: Freestyle (Muay Boran, Street Fighting & Bushinryu Ninpo)

Occupation: Drifter/Mercenary

Stats:-

Striking: 5/5

Power: 4/5

Technique: 3/5

Speed: 4/5

Throws: 3/5

Holds: 2/5


	2. Dark Horse

**Dead or Alive - Dark Horse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead or Alive series but I wish I did..AS IF! Either way the only thing I own is my OC.**

**The Dark Horse**

**Author Notes: The story is set during DOA 4. My OC Neon Cross is guy that can hold his own, whether against the ninjas is up in the air. Another thing is fighting style, which is freestyle fighting where he combines Muay Boran which I found out was a more dangerous version of Muay Thai, Street Fighting, and Bushinryu Ninpo which some of you know is the style of Guy from the Final Fight/ Street Fighter series, all of them are to explain his personality. Whether I pair him up with anyone is up to me but if you have suggestions you are free to give them and the same for his stats if you think he's overpowered.**

* * *

Point A to Point B. That's how it's been for him. Neon "Grim" Cross has once again drifted from one place to another. This time his trip was from London, England to Tokyo, Japan. He doesn't make a big deal about it because he's used to travelling as it's been a hobby of his for a while. Not only does he drift around from place to place he also takes odd jobs to keep a steady income and livelihood.

Now in Japan with no idea of what he plans to do, he does what he always does when he drifts from one place to another, be natural and go with the flow. Unknown to this dutch man he's about to find himself in something that'll change his life big time and how he reacts to it is up to him.

**At a port in Tokyo: 13:37pm**

"Here I am again in the same situation I always end up in." Neon sighed, "No wonder why my parents were always stressing the importance of planning things. In all honesty I see no point in it since life always deal a different hand to you every time."

Neon was in a port in Tokyo where there were a lot of cruise ships at dock with lots of people getting ready to go and have fun at sea. It seemed like he had drifted his way here from the city out of boredom.

"But then again I can also see their point." he sighed again, "I need to plan for when I end up in places like this so that I don't end up looking lost. AAAGGGHHH!" He was clearly frustrated at his current situation.

He just walked around the port looking for something to catch his interest and get him out of his boredom. And he was finding nothing.

"DAMN IT! I really need something to deal with my boredom right now." Neon thought. He was clearly about to lose it! "I really need to get involved in something that is out of this world."

As if someone was listening to his request a poster showed up on a post that caught his attention right away.

"Dead or Alive tournament?" Neon read out loud, "This may be the fix that I need to deal with my boredom. One problem... I don't have an invite..." His face fell at that realization but then he recovered. "No matters I don't need an invite to join. I can just go in there and crash the party." he said, "It also seems like a cruise ship to take the competitors to the tournament is in this dock."

A mischievous grin came on his face. It looks like he won't be bored anymore. So he went off to look for the ship. He used his street smarts to get some clues about where the ship that was going to transport the DOA competitors was and he easily got his answer after three minutes and found a big cruise ship with the DOATEC logo on it.

"So that's the ship. And DOATEC... why do I get a feeling that I have seen that name before from somewhere?" Neon stood on the spot trying to recall something. "Never mind. I don't have to stress myself out over it. Now to find a way to get in since I don't have an invite. And looks like there's security at the ship."

Neon saw two men at the ship who were in all black and white like MIBs. They were checking some people who seemed to be the individuals who were invited to take part and watch. He looked around for a minute and an idea came into his head.

"Looks like I have found a way in." he said to himself with a huge grin on his face.

**14:19pm. Inside the DOA cruise ship**

Neon was now on board the cruise ship after using a bit of parkour and stealth. With his backpack slung over his shoulders he made his way inside the ship looking for the guest quarters to put his stuff down before exploring the ship. He decided to check the map to see where those rooms were. As he was looking he heard someone lightly cough to get his attention and looked over his shoulder to see a 6'1" tall man in all black and white like the ones on the entrance to the ship.

"You are participating in the tournament right?"

"Yeah." Neon lied, "Just looking for my room."

"I could escort you to your quarters if you don't mind."

"Sure. Lead the way."

Neon's escort led him to his room which was quite extravagant. It was spacious with a big living room and a dining room with amenities, a bedroom with a king size bed, and adequately equipped bathroom to him that is. After thanking his guide for his help, he entered the bedroom, dropped his stuff on the bed and fell on it, he finally was on a proper bed for once and not haystacks, car seats or just the cold floor.

"Time to catch some Zs, finally." Neon said as he left sleep come over him and slept off.

**16:18pm, Pool deck**

Neon was relaxing in the sun after swimming in the pool. He had his camo swimming trunks on, his shoulder length white hair was partially dry and blue sunglasses on. He had gotten the attention of some of the people who were also at the swimming pool especially a select few.

The first one was a young brunette named Hitomi who was intrigued by his medium athletic body which had a lot of scars on them and his cool and calm aura around him which made him someone she thought she could approach.

The second one was petite orange haired woman named Kasumi who looked at him with worry as she saw a man who has experienced so much pain and suffering. A lost soul trying to find solitude.

Third was a woman who also had white hair like Neon but shorter. Her name is Christie and what caught her attention was his different colored eyes, the eyes of someone who has killed a lot and without remorse, the eyes of a professional in his field. A man she had to be extra careful around.

Fourth was the lavender haired Ayane who just stared daggers at him like he had offended her in some way. She was very suspicious of him and felt that he was very dangerous in some way and had to be under surveillance.

Neon knew that they were observing him and he did not like it one bit!

"I don't need this! I'd prefer them to just come and tell me what's on their minds already!" he sighed while trying to ignore them and only be aware of everything else around him. As if someone had heard him he heard footsteps coming his way. Quickly looking with one eye he spotted Hitomi walking towards him before he closed it and turned away. He finally sensed her standing over him and braced himself for whatever she wanted to throw his way.

"Well hello there." Hitomi asked.

"Hello to you too young lady. Like what you see?" Neon teased.

He didn't even open his eyes as he knew that her face was now crimson red.

"You can look but no touching." he added to the fire.

"W-W-W-W-What are you talking about?" Hitomi asked in embarrassment.

"Hahaha! Relax. I'm just playing with you."

Hitomi managed to pull herself together. "By the way my name is Hitomi. What's yours?"

"Neon Cross. Why do you ask?"

"Are you fighting in the Dead or Alive Tournament?"

"You can say that. Let me guess the same applies to you."

"Yes it does. You'll be in the preliminaries though and it's got some tough competition."

"Leave that to me to bother about."

Neon opened his eyes and looked at the girl standing next to him, while ignoring her polka dot bikini. _**(Unicorn swimsuit from Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball)**_.

_'Height: 5'3", Weight: I don't care for that, age: 18, slender athletic build, blue eyes, shoulder length brunette hair, looks a bit more Western though I see a bit of Eastern in her, definitely someone who keeps fit, energetic, friendly and skilled too.'_

One of the few skills Neon picked up during his drifting escapades was knowing things about people at just a glance. Their features, personality, habits and so on. This has helped him to be very careful around those he meets and decipher if they are friend, foe and the 'neutrals'. And now he could tell that Hitomi was a good person but he will still keep his guard up anyways.

Hitomi had noticed the white-haired, dark-skinned guy with scars around his upper body was looking at her from head to toe and smirked as she decided to tease him back.

"Keep that up Neon-san and I'll think you are a pervert."

"Nice try Hitomi but I'm just wanted to see who I was talking to." Neon said seeing through her attempt to tease him, "Though I'll admit that you're cute."

And the brunette ended up red in the face again.

"Anyways." Neon continued, "I take it that you didn't come here to be teased by me, right?"

Hitomi managed to get herself under control again and answered, "Well I came to ask you if you'd like to spar with me. I can tell that you're a good fighter when I first saw you and besides this could help you to prepare for the preliminaries."

Neon pondered her offer for less than a minute. "Okay I'll take you up on that offer."

"Great. I'll see at the gym in 15 minutes." Hitomi said and then left Neon alone.

Neon sat up from his chair and looked at the top of the ship. During his conversation with Hitomi he felt the presence of two other people and one of them had a hostile aura around them. He got up and took his towel and proceeded to go to his room while getting a glimpse of the other people who had observed him as he talked to Hitomi.

_'Seriously they should quit the staring and tell me what's on their minds. At least Hitomi had guts.' _

**16:40pm The Gym**

Neon was in the gym wearing a white t-shirt, orange shorts and his hands and feet were in wrappings. He was waiting for the girl named Hitomi to show up for their sparring session and he wasn't the only one in the gym.

There was a guy who was shadow boxing. He could tell that he's an African-American. He was bald, wearing black shades over his eyes, he wore Muay Thai trunks, his hands and feet in wrappings too. Neon could easily tell he was a Muay Thai fighter. _'He's more of a party animal than a fighter.'_

Next he saw a young teen who seemed to be around 16-17 with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a red and yellow hoodie, blue jeans and black sneakers. He was practicing his martial arts moves, Neon was impressed by his sharp moves and he knew that he was most likely competing in the tournament. _'Kid's got skills.'_

Neon then noticed a guy who was in his early 20s with spiky brown hair and brown eyes, only wearing a pair of black pants with a golden dragon on the sides punching and kicking the air. _'What do you know... a Jeet Kune Do master. No doubt inspired by the great Bruce Lee. Definitely someone that'll give me a run for my money.' _

"Hey! You're here." said a familiar female voice.

"You asked me to spar with you and I accepted. So here I am." Neon answered.

"Well then. Now that you're here..." Hitomi said as she got into her fighting stance, "Let's see what you got."

'Karate huh? This should be good.' Neon thought as he got into his fighting stance.

By now the other three people in the room had stopped what they were doing and were watching with interest at the match that is about to be unfold.

Neon and Hitomi moved around each other waiting for one's reaction and looking for openings . Then Neon lunged in with a cross. Hitomi managed to block that one but then felt a sharp pain above her knee as Neon landed a vicious leg kick on her lead leg. She still managed to step away from the follow-up leg kick that was coming after and then found herself on the defensive from a barrage of punches from Neon who was changing levels leaving no chance for a counter hold ending with another leg kick to her lead leg again.

Hitomi stepped back after that to quickly gauge what happened earlier while Neon just stood there in his fighting stance waiting for her. Based on the barrage of strikes that he threw she had initially deduced that he was a Muay Thai fighter like Zack but those attacks were much more savage and powerful like a brawler but still quicker and precise as some of those attacks were aimed at vital spots like the liver and temple. She was then brought out of her thoughts as she barely dodged a double flying knee from Neon and one of those knees for her temple again.

Hitomi began her own offence launching a four-punch combo which Neon easily evaded with precise head movement before retaliating with a right undercut which caught her off guard but still managed to evade the overhand left but not the lunging leg kick on her lead leg which was just as painful as the other ones he'd landed earlier. Shrugging off the pain she fired back with a her own high-mid three-punch combo ending with a jump kick which Neon managed to defend against the punches but barely dodged the jumping kick. Hitomi launched a kick to the body which Neon caught and kicked her other leg from under her dropping her on her back.

He motioned with his hand telling his opponent 'stand up' with a straight face. Hitomi kicked up and rushed at him with a flurry of punches which Neon defended against with elbow guards before countering with hooks which Hitomi blocked and countered with her own elbow guards and hit Neon with a straight punch down the middle which snapped his head back and made him step back a bit. He recovered in time to hop over a low sweeping kick and counter with superman punch while landing which Hitomi rolled away from.

Both got into their stances and launched at each other with flurries of strikes that all missed their intended targets. Neon and Hitomi then threw a spinning back kick and spinning wheel kick which blocked each other's attack. Hitomi then threw another high kick which Neon caught and dropped her with a spinning back elbow.

He stepped back and watched as Hitomi managed to get up. She was surprised that he barely broke a sweat while she was a little exhausted. She brought her hand forward for a handshake which Neon accepted.

"You're pretty good." Hitomi said with excitement, "I have a feeling that you're going to easily make it past the preliminaries."

"You're a lot better than most karate fighters I've fought." Neon said.

The Jeet Kune Do practitioner had walked up to them as they were talking and caught Neon's attention. "Neon."

"Yeah, that's my name. You want something?" Neon said.

"Hello Jann Lee. What do you think of him?" Hitomi asked.

Jann Lee suddenly threw a punch at Neon which he caught without a problem.

"Isn't it a little too early to start a fight with me?" Neon asked, "If you wanna a shot at me wait for the tournament to begin." He then released Lee's hand.

Jann Lee looked at Neon from head to toe with a smirk on his face before leaving the gym.

"So that guy's name is Jann Lee. Interesting fellow." Neon said.

"Looks like you've gotten his attention." Hitomi said, "He must see you as a worthy opponent."

"Is that so? Then the feeling's mutual." Neon grinned, "Thanks for the sparring session Hitomi. I'm now much more excited to fight in the DOA tournament. See ya!"

**18:00 hrs The Main Hall**

Neon was walking down the hallway in his fighting outfit which consisted of a white short-sleeved body suit, fish-net shirt underneath, white shorts and white fingerless gloves. He had heard the announcement for all the fighters competing in the prelim to show up at the main hall and he was wondering what the rest of the competition was like before he reached his destination.

The main hall was the largest part of the ship. There was a large ring in the middle while the rest of the room was full of people all waiting for the preliminaries. Many of the people were itching and excited to see who were going to make it to the next round of the tournament.

Neon was not surprised at the large crowd that was in the hall and he wasn't surprised at the number of competitors around him. He's used to being in a crowd but he was not impressed by the competition around him. "_Most of these people aren't worth my time, except very few of them. Time to weed out the weaklings."_

Finally the captain of the ship entered the room. He walked to the center of the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the preliminaries of the fourth Dead or Alive tournament. We have a lot of competitors for this year's event and we have randomly selected the opponents already with our high-tech computers. Now without further delay let's do this!"

The crowd went wild, cheering loudly as the computer displayed the match ups for the prelim. Neon blocked out the noise as he looked on with an emotionless face as he wanted to just get this done already.

_"I'm so gonna be bored outta my mind! Might as well just spare myself the headache and make it quick."_

For the next three hours the ring was a brutal war zone filled with only unhindered rage and pure determination to win and advance to the next round. One by one they all dropped, man and woman, unconscious and bloody messes. The most jaw dropping sight for the crowd was the white-haired, brown-skinned man, with green and red eyes, medium athletic frame who was blitzing through his opponents with terrifying ferocity. All of his fights ended by one punch or one kick knockouts, bloody one-sided beatdowns or crippling leg kick finishes. His unfortunate victims had to be taking out on stretchers and some had to be given immediate medical attention.

The more well-known DOA fighters were just as shocked as the crowd. Hitomi knew how strong and skilled he was after sparring with him earlier. Jann Lee had focused his attention on him after seeing his one-sided beatdowns, he was impressed by his fighting ability. Kasumi was horrified at his displays of power when he finished some opponents by one hit knockouts and bloodthirsty ferocity in his one-sided beatdowns. Christie was very happy with the way he picked some of his opponents apart with precision and left them crippled, bloodied and in agony.

The fighting was finally over with some of the crowd cheering tremendously for the winners while some were cursing and moaning because they lost their bets. Out of forty fighters that were in the preliminaries only four stood in the middle of the ring.

One of them was obviously Neon. There was also the young man he had seen in the gym earlier and the other two were women. One seemed to be 17 yrs old. She had black waist-length hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a Changsha styled outfit, two gold wristbands with dangling white balls and white shoes. The other woman looked to be in her early 20s. She was slim, dark-skinned with a slender athletic body, brown eyes and short brown hair. She was wearing a white decorative unitard with knee-high boots, various arm accessories like a butterfly mask with cap.

The crowd cheered loudly again as the captain went on to introduce the contestants that would move on to the next round of the tournament. One of the women introduced herself as Kokoro and a practitioner of Baji Quan and the other one called herself La Mariposa and a luchador. The young man beside Neon introduced himself as Eliot and a practitioner of Xing Yi Quan which Neon had never heard of, when the microphone got to him he sighed and took it from the captain.

"Name's Neon 'Grim' Cross and I'm a freestyle fighter. Everything else about me is none of your business." He then gave the captain the microphone, keeping a straight and emotionless face.

Everyone sweat dropped and went silent at that statement.

'So he decided to reveal very little about himself. Smart move but also makes him very suspicious.' Christie thought. Jann Lee didn't seem to care about what he said and the other contestants on the stage with Neon thought he was just plain silly.

"Okay then... Well there you have it these four fighters are moving on to the next round let's give them a big round of applause again!"

The crowd cheered again while the other DOA fighters smiled at them. Up on the roof of the ship were three shadowy figure that had watched everything through the crystal ceiling of the room.

"That man is a monster." a female voice said.

"Indeed he is ruthless but very skilled. What do you think of him Hayate?" a male voice said.

"He is an enigma and someone we should keep an eye on." Hayate answered, "Don't you think so Ryu?"

"True he revealed very little of himself. We don't know whether he'll be an enemy or friend." Ryu said, "Ayane, can you keep an eye on him?"

"I'll do that master Ryu and see what I can dig up about him and let you know." Ayane answered,_ 'And kill Kasumi when I find her.'_

"Let's go." Hayate said.

The three ninjas nodded and vanished. Unknown to them Neon had sensed their presence back at the main hall, smiling on the inside.

_'Looks like this tournament's become a lot more interesting. This will be entertaining.'_

* * *

**Chapter 1 end.**

**That was a lot to get done. Please review and give your opinions. I'll try to update when I can as I am also doing my XXX Infinite Stratos crossover. **


	3. Welcome to DOA 4

**Dead or Alive- Dark Horse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead or Alive series, the only thing I own is my OC.**

**Author Notes: Something I have to get across. This story is mainly from the OC's perspective so it's only his interaction with the other characters and his fights that you'll get. So it's mainly about him. As for pairings for him, he may end up with someone or just be a loner. But that's up to me. I'd also like to thank 'warrior of six blades' for his suggestions and review. I'll be sure to consider them.**

**Welcome to DOA 4**

* * *

**20:00 hrs Hong Kong, China**

Neon was in a limousine which was apparently one of Victor Donovan's escort limos, taking him and two other people to Donovan's mansion. Neon was also informed that Donovan was the current boss of DOATEC which was hosting the tournament and also that the other fighters were going to be at the mansion too.

Inside the limo with Neon were Hitomi whom he had already met on the cruise ship earlier and was trying to chat with him and Ayane, the lavender-haired girl who has been glaring at him since the limo ride began and it was pissing him off.

Neon was wearing a white trench coat, an orange shirt underneath, black pants and black shoes. Hitomi was wearing a light blue dress reaching her ankles with a matching pair of high heels. Ayane was wearing a light lavender dress with matching gloves and high heels.

"Neon! C'mon why are you ignoring me? I've trying to have a friendly chat here." Hitomi pouted.

"And for the 40th time I'm not interested in talking right now!" Neon exclaimed.

"Why?!"

"I have stuff on my mind right now so now's not a good time to talk. Maybe later."

"Okay..." Hitomi finally surrendered and left Neon to his thinking while Ayane still continues to stare daggers at him. And he was getting sick of it!

"Hey you there. You've been staring daggers at me ever since the limo ride began." Neon complained, "If you have something to say then say it to my face."

"I don't like you so deal with it." Ayane snapped.

"What a coincidence. The feeling's mutual." Neon said.

"Whoa! Whoa! No need for the hostilities now. We're here for the welcoming party and then we'll get to know who's fighting who. So save it for the tournament!" Hitomi shouted.

"And I'll be more than happy to welcome you with a pounding." Ayane scoffed.

"Good to know and I'll be glad to send you packing out of here in a stretcher." Neon returned.

"Okay. Okay. That's enough you two." the limo driver said, " We're about to arrive at the mansion and like the young lady said save your hostility for the tournament."

Neon and Ayane went silent after that. Hitomi sighed in relief.

They finally arrived at Donovan's huge mansion that was a good mix of European and Chinese culture. The driver opened the door and Neon stormed out of it into the mansion with Hitomi following close behind.

"What's your problem Neon?"

"Nothing. Just wanna be as far as possible from the CRANKY BITCH NAMED AYANE!"

"I HEARD THAT!"

"I KNOW! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED!"

Neon increased his pace ignoring the butler as he made his way to the main hall. When he arrived he saw the group of people he easily recognised as the other fighters in the DOA 4 tournament. He also saw the impressive interior and designs of the mansion and was amazed.

"Okay... Someone was way too much money on their hands to build such an extravagant mansion." Neon said.

"If you mean blood money then yes you are correct." came from a female voice.

Neon turned his head to his right to see a very beautiful 5'7" tall woman with blue eyes, blonde hair that reached past waist-level and rosy-colored skin. She was wearing a pale blue party dress with a matching bow behind her waist.

"Based on your reply I'd say that you know and hate Victor Donovan." Neon said, "Am I right?"

"Very correct. And you have no idea how much I hate him."

"I actually get the picture, by the way the name's Neon Cross, what's yours beautiful lady?"

"It's Helena." Helena answered.

"Helena... as in Helena Douglas?" Neon asked.

"That's correct. So you've heard of me."

"Yep. I've seen you in newspapers and some opera houses. Still singing?"

"No. At least for now. By the way Neon, have we met before?"

That question caught Neon off guard for a second but didn't show it to Helena.

"This is the first time we've met so I don't even know why you're asking that." Neon answered.

"Oh. My mistake. Anyways I'm pleased to meet you Neon Cross." Helena said.

Neon gave a small smile "Likewise Helena. See you around."

Neon left Helena and went to the bar, taking a seat on a stool.

"Sorry for keeping you all waiting."

Everyone in the main hall turned to see a man in his early 40s wearing a black suit.

"On behalf of Master Donovan I welcome you all to his mansion, unfortunately he can't come to greet you all personally since he's a very busy man."

_'Quite the crappy host if you ask me.' _Neon thought.

"Anyways you are all welcome to the welcome party. There are refreshments, music and a lot of entertainment and we'll also be announcing the match-ups for the second round of the the tournament so please have fun."

Neon smirked as he said "Might as well enjoy myself before the big announcement."

The bartender came up behind the counter and asked "What would you sir?" getting Neon's attention.

"Club soda. Iced with lemon."

"I'll like what he's having too."

"On it."

Neon turned to his left to see the 5'10" white-haired woman he saw earlier at the cruise ship, one he did not want to be around, Christie and she was wearing a short black cocktail dress with matching shoes and a pendent around her neck.

"What do you want assassin?" Neon asked in disgust.

"So you know what I do for a living." Christie said, "And it took you one attempt to do so."

"I could tell. Your eyes, body language and behavior. They all spell the professional assassin." Neon said, "What do you want from me? And don't worry I won't ask who your target is."

"Well you caught my attention at the cruise ship and made me even more curious during the prelim." Christie answered, "You have the eyes of someone who has killed a lot of people. And efficiently too just like you picked your opponents apart in your prelim fights."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm curious and don't think you can fool me. It takes one to know one."

"Yeah. AND... I should give a shit?"

"Here are you drinks sir and madame. Enjoy." the bartender said as he dropped their glasses of club soda.

"Well you should care and watch your back too or you might end up somewhere dead." Christie continued.

"You should listen to your own advice." Neon said, "Because I can put you six feet under too if you mess with me. Like I could have a few seconds ago."

Christie was surprised by that statement as she felt a gun close to her stomach. She watched as he quickly holstered the Glock 17 and glared at her.

"I don't give a damn about why you're in the tournament and I won't get in your way but if you mess with me again I promise you I'll kill you." Neon said as quickly finished his drink, "I'll only say that once." Then he left Christie behind at the bar.

Christie only smiled as she looked over her shoulder at Neon as he went to the ball room. _'He's definitely a dangerous one and very perceptive too. He may even know that I'm after Helena. But he'd better think again about threatening me.'_

Neon made his way to the ballroom where everyone was dancing to the techno music that was playing. He also spotted the party animal he saw from the cruise ship doing his work as the DJ. He didn't care much for him as he made his way to a chair and sat down while blocking out the noise around him as he thought about his conversation with Christie.

_'She is right about one thing. It takes one to know one. While she does what she does for the money I only did it for self defense or as a last resort.' _Neon thought, _'Either way as long as no one knows about my past I'll be able to just go on with my business.'_

"Howdy there!"

"Huh?" Neon said in confusion after being brought out of his thoughts. The woman he was looking at was someone he recognized on TV: Tina Armstrong. Blonde hair, 5'9'' tall, sapphire blue eyes, very voluptuous woman who was wearing a blue crop top, red waist jacket, white miniskirt, and brown boots. _**(Costume 5 DOA 4) **_

"Sorry was I bothering you?" Tina asked.

"Nope. I was just thinking about stuff." Neon answered, "Tina Armstrong right? The women's wrestling champ, supermodel and actress?"

"Yes I am that famous and I also plan on being a rock star too."

"Really. Quite the ambitious one aren't you?"

"Yes I have my dreams and I will do everything I can to accomplish them."

"That's good for you Tina."

Tina giggled making Neon embarrassed.

"You sure are a sociable person." Tina said.

"Not exactly Tina" Neon corrected, "I'm just polite. That's all."

"Sure you are. You wanna dance?"

"Don't know... I've never danced before."

"Really?"

"Really."

Tina grabbed Neon by the hand and dragged him to the dance floor. He was impressed by the American's strength.

"C'mon. It's not that hard to dance you know." Tina said, "Just let yourself get lost in the rhythm."

"Easier said than done." Neon sighed. However he found out that she was right after all. And she was impressed by his dancing and they both had fun as they went along with the music getting many people's attention including a certain huge man that didn't like what he saw. Neon spotted him approaching and he stopped surprising Tina.

"Why did you stop?" she asked.

"Trouble coming this way." Neon answered. Tina turned to where Neon was looking and spotted the last person she wanted to see approaching them.

"I'm sorry Neon looks like our dance is over because of a certain overprotective person." Tina said as she glared at her father.

_'So Bass Armstrong's her father. Oh boy.' _Neon sighed in his mind.

"I am not some person. I am your father! And there is no way in hell that I'm letting you dance with this punk." Bass said while glaring at Neon.

"Ever looked in a mirror lately old man?" Neon fired back, "Look at yourself before you go around running your big mouth."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY PUNK?"

"Are you freaking deaf?! Have you lost your hearing as much as your common sense?" Neon continued.

A hay maker came at his face only for Neon to easily dodge the wild attack by Bass and trip the 6'5'' tall and large framed man causing him to face plant with a huge thud on the floor.

"By the way Bass don't go around picking fights with every guy that talks to your daughter. She's old enough to handle herself!" Neon shouted before looking at a wide eyed Tina, "I'm sorry about that Tina." He then left the ballroom ignoring the eyes of everyone in the room.

After walking around aimlessly for a while Neon found himself in the garden. He was still upset that he drew so much attention to himself and was cursing himself for how he dealt with Tina's overprotective father. He made his way to a bench he saw near the fountain at the center of the garden and sat down hoping to clear his head.

The cool air was doing its job of helping Neon relax and was starting to forget the commotion that occurred earlier that is until he sensed someone's presence in the garden.

He draws his Glock 17 out and points it behind. "I know you're here. Come out already."

Then he smells cherry blossoms in front of him and points his weapon in that direction only to see an orange-haired lady wearing a pink sleeveless sweater and denim skirt with white high heel boots and a scarf around her neck with her weapon, a wakizashi, at his throat while his weapon's pointed at her forehead. Both stare at each other during this surprising standoff before Neon sighs in frustration.

"This is pointless. Are you here to kill me or to talk?" he asks.

"That's up to you though I'd prefer to talk." the lady answers.

"Alright then put your wakizashi away while I put my gun away then we'll talk."

Both of them put their weapons away then the lady sat down beside him on the bench.

"Who are you ninja?" Neon asked.

"I am Kasumi and I know about you Neon "Grim" Cross, 42nd Master of the Bushinryu Ninpo." Kasumi answered.

"So you managed to uncover one of my secrets. Congrats."

"Why are you in the Dead or Alive 4 tournament?"

"That's my own business and none of yours."

"A lost soul like you shouldn't be here. You'll only add to your torment."

"What are you talking about?"

"I could see it in your eyes. You've experienced so much pain and suffering and you're stuck in eternal torment dealing with your inner demons."

"Is that why you were so horrified of me at the pool and during the prelim?"

Kasumi went silent. Neon glared at her, sick of the silent treatment. "Answer me Kasumi."

"If you fight in the tournament you'll only bring harm to yourself Neon." Kasumi lamented, "You don't have to go through with it."

"I've heard enough."

Neon got up from the bench and began to leave the garden to go back to the party.

"You are right about one thing. I am a lost soul but I'm looking to put my past behind me and exorcise my inner demons. How? That's my business and if the answer I seek is in this tournament then I'll make sure I get it."

That was his last statement before he vanished into the shadows leaving Kasumi behind.

_'Neon... It'll be so much better if you didn't sneak into the ship to begin with.' _Kasumi thought before she vanished into the wind leaving sakura petals.

**The next day 12:15hrs Tokyo, Japan**

In the DOA dome the competitors were present at the center. Those newcomers who made it through the prelim: Neon Cross, Eliot, Kokoro and La Mariposa. The returning fighters: Tina Armstrong, Zack, Brad Wong, Bass Armstrong, Bayman, Hitomi, Lei Fang, Jann Lee, Christie, Leon and Helena Douglas. And the ninjas: Kasumi, Ayane, Hayate and Ryu Hayabusa.

Neon didn't really care too much for his fellow competitors because he didn't come to make friends but to deal with his boredom and the fourth Dead or Alive tournament seemed to be 'just what the doctor ordered'. He hadn't been in a good fight in seven years.

He had blocked out the noise in the arena from the fans and only waited to see who his first opponent was going to be while ignoring the gazes, glares or looks from either the spectators or the other fighters. He already knew the rules of the tournament so he didn't bother to listen to the announcer when he was mentioning the rules. Then the main screen above them finally came on and showed the match-ups:

Neon "Grim" Cross vs. Brad Wong

That was the only thing he needed to know. He could care less for the other match-ups it's was just him and his foe that he wanted. Nothing else.

His match was going to to held tomorrow at the noon at Tokyo park.

_'So it begins. Well then let's see how it goes.'_

* * *

**Chapter 2 end. Neon's already made enemies with Ayane, Christie and Bass while getting acquainted with Tina. Also what else does Kasumi know about Neon and why is she so concerned. Now he's about to get his first crack at competition in DOA as he takes on Brad Wong. Find out how he handles it all in the next chapter. Read, review, give suggestions. No FLAMING THOUGH!**


	4. The Grim Eagle vs The Drunken Fighter

**Dead or Alive- Dark Horse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead or Alive series, the only thing I own is my OC.**

**The Grim Eagle vs The Drunken Fighter**

* * *

**08:30 hrs, Tokyo Japan**

Neon was out jogging in his orange sweat shirt and pants with black sneakers as he normally does to keep fit. The DOA 4 tournament has begun and his fight was up first and was going to begin at 12:30pm in the afternoon at the Tokyo Park. His opponent was Brad Wong, a man who was mostly drunk like he saw at the welcoming party yesterday.

'I hope he is sober when we fight because I don't want an easy fight with a drunken opponent.' Neon thought.

After jogging down four blocks he decided to go into the coffee shop that was down the next block for a break. He arrived, ordered a caramel mocha with whipped cream and sat down in the corner table to enjoy his coffee and think about his conversation with Kasumi two days ago.

_'I could see it in your eyes. You've experienced so much pain and suffering and you're stuck in eternal torment dealing with your inner demons.'_

_'If you fight in the tournament you'll only bring harm to yourself Neon... You don't have to go through with it.'_

Neon just sighed. He did not get why Kasumi had come to him just to tell him all that. Also how did she know that he had been through hell and was trying to move on and why was she so concerned about him?

He was interrupted from his thoughts by someone familiar calling his name. He looked up to see Hitomi standing in front of his table with her hands on her hip. She was wearing a denim jacket, a white top, blue jeans and black shoes. Neon sighed as he had an idea what was coming next.

"Good morning to you Hitomi." Neon greeted.

"Morning to you too Neon-san. I see that you went out jogging." Hitomi said.

"Yes I did and now I'm relaxing for now."

"Can I join you?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Thanks."

Hitomi took out a chair and sat opposite Neon with her decaf coffee.

"So what's up Hitomi?" Neon asked.

"It's about your match today." Hitomi answered.

"You mean against Brad Wong the drunkard? Hmph. What about it?"

"He may be aloof and drunk a lot of times but don't underestimate him." Hitomi warned.

"The fact that he's in the 2nd round of the tournament means that he's at least good." Neon scoffed, "However his drunkenness pisses me off and makes me think that he doesn't take things seriously."

"He's a Zui Quan practitioner which is the same as drunken fist." Hitomi said, "He may look like a drunkard but he's still dangerous."

"Why are you telling me this Hitomi?"

"Well I have a feeling that you wouldn't take him seriously."

"Is that right? Well I don't joke around with anyone when I fight and I never underestimate my opponents. I always approach every fight like it's my last."

"Why? Is that actually a way to approach to fight?" Hitomi asked concerned.

"It is the way I approach any fight." Neon answered, "I don't hold back and I go hard without any regrets no matter the outcome."

"That seems like a dangerous and destructive way to fight." Hitomi said.

"No need to worry yourself Hitomi. I can hold my own even against the ninjas in this tournament."

"Really?! Even Kasumi, Ayane, Ryu Hayabusa and... Hayate?"

"Yeah. I'm hoping they don't see me as an easy opponent or they'll be kissing the floor."

"Oh... Okay."

Neon drank a bit of his coffee then looked at Hitomi straight in the eyes causing her to feel a chill going up her spine. He spotted that and went on to assure her.

"No need to be scared of me, this ain't an interrogation. Tell me about yourself."

"Me. Well I'm 18 and I'm from Germany. My dad's German while my mom's Japanese."

"That explains why you seems more European than Asian when I look at you."

"I know. People have told me that too... anyways I'm in high school and I learnt Karate from my father who's a karate master who owns his own dojo where we live and train too."

"Ah! I see."

"One of my hobbies is cooking and I'm also a very good cook."

"Really? Well I'll like a taste of that good cooking then. After my match."

"No problem. What do you want me to cook for you?"

"Surprise me with something good."

"That's pretty vague."

"Well I like to try new things including food from other countries."

"Okay I'll whip something surprising for you."

"I'll hold you to that."

They both laughed at that exchange. Neon was having a good time apart from when he was in a fight. It made him feel good on the inside to have fun with someone for once in a very long time.

"Why are you in the tournament Hitomi?" Neon asked again. Hitomi's smile vanished the moment he asked making Neon feel bad. "Sorry did I say something I shouldn't have?"

"No, you didn't." Hitomi answered, "My father suddenly fell ill and our dojo came under financial disarray because of it. So I'm in it to win the cash prize to get it back on top and pay for father's treatment."

"Oh... sorry about that Hitomi."

"No worries. Thanks for your concern though."

"You're welcome. But if you want to win the prize money don't you think you'll have to beat me too for that." Neon pointed at himself.

"I know and I'll do my best to beat you." Hitomi said with vigor.

"Hahaha! That I'll like to see. That is if you succeed at beating me." Neon scoffed.

"Well forget about me how about we talk about you?"

Neon went silent at that. His life story was one that he'd prefer to not talk about.

"About that..." he said, "My story is one that I'd rather not talk about." Then he got up, finished his coffee and went off to the dump the cup in the trash bin. "I'm sorry about this." he said before he left the coffee store leaving Hitomi dumbfounded.

"That seemed to have struck a nerve. Maybe I shouldn't have asked." Hitomi said as she finished her coffee and tried to catch up with Neon but lost him.

Neon was walking down the street back to the hotel he was staying in for the tournament. Along the way he noticed that he was being followed, three of them he sensed.

_'Trouble huh? Well then, time to get rid of those three.'_

He found an alleyway which was wasn't too narrow but enough for him to go in.

The three individuals who were following Neon entered the alley expecting to see the man they were following in it but instead found no one.

"Check it out. He must be hiding somewhere in here." The leader of the three mentioned. The other two ahead of him nodded at him before they all drew out their weapons, a SPAS-12 shotgun, an Uzi and a silenced USP .45 and they went deeper into the alley . Unknown to them a shadow was above the leader in a half-split between the walls of the alley observing them. The shadow then decided to make its move.

It dropped down on the leader driving a switch blade into his skull while landing on him. When the other two turned around the check what was going on they instantly had bullets to their heads courtesy of their attacker's Glock 17. He then searched their bodies.

_'Bounty hunters. So they managed to track me down here. Though I didn't think it would be this soon.' _he thought after seeing their IDs, _'Whatever. It's their losses for sending them after me after I warned them to leave me alone.'_

After taking their IDs and money he put something on each of the bodies and left the alley. When he was far enough he pressed took out a small object and pressed a button on it and three explosions followed immediately with screaming and footsteps going towards and away from where it occurred.

"That'll take care of those bodies." Neon said as he disposed of what seemed to be the detonator, "And also give those four something to ponder about." He then jogged all the way back to the hotel.

On a building across the street from the alley, Ayane, Hayate and Ryu had watched Neon take out the three men that were tailing him and his disposal of the bodies giving them something to think about.

"That was cold, brutal and efficient." Ryu spoke up.

"True but the disposal of the bodies was crude and not subtle." Ayane scoffed.

"He wasn't intent on being subtle with that." Hayate corrected, "And he also wanted us to see it as he knew that we were watching."

"Ayane, what have you found out about him so far?" Ryu asked.

"Not much so far. All I could get was that he's a drifter and a loner too although he's been friendly with Hitomi." Ayane said.

Hayate had a scowl on his face. He didn't like the fact that Hitomi was hanging around the dangerous enigma that they just observed taking out three people quickly and efficiently and then blowing their remains up to leave no trace.

"Hayate? Is something wrong?" Ryu asked his friend.

"That man is a dangerous one and the fact that he's still an enigma makes it even more troublesome." Hayate stressed, "Ayane, keep digging up what you can about him. We need to be sure of who is before we deal with Donovan and DOATEC."

"Yes, Hayate." Ayane said before she vanished.

"We should be going too." Ryu said.

"I know Ryu." Hayate answered as they both disappeared too.

Further away from the alley on top of another building, Kasumi stood there after she had to get away from the alley before the explosions. She had followed Neon ever since he left the hotel he was staying in for a jog and also witnessed his execution of the three bounty hunters that had been trailing him since he left the coffee shop and his explosive disposal of the evidence. She was now more worried about the white-haired, dark-skinned different colored eyed dutch man.

_'I knew this was going to happen and it looks like it's going to get worse as the tournament goes on.' _Kasumi thought, _'Neon... please don't make things any worse.' _She then vanished too like the others.

**12:15pm at Tokyo Park**

Neon was dressed in his fighting gear he wore at the prelim. He had some time before his match was to begin, so came earlier to for some meditating and shadow sparring before it began. The meditation he was already done with and now he was shadow sparring to keep his warm himself up. However the fact that he had been tracked down was still bothering him, even after covering his tracks for a long time. He was only able to think for a short time before being interrupted.

"Hello y'all." Tina greeted.

"Hello there Tina." Neon acknowledged, "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. You seem to be early."

"Yeah. I need to warm up before my fight. Since I'm here with the best of the best unlike the preliminary fights I have to be at my best too."

"That's right. You gotta bring your A-game if you wanna stand a chance against most of the fighters here like me, Zack, my daddy..."

"Yeah about your father um..."

"No need to apologize Neon." Tina interrupted, "He had it coming though you're one of the few guys who haven't let daddy scare you off. Zack too is another guy who hasn't been scared off too."

"I'm a hard person to intimidate. I also only give respect to those who earn it not those who expect it to automatically come their way." Neon said, "You for example have earned my respect. Accomplishing your goals with determination is something to be proud of and with what you've done you've already earned my respect."

Tina blushed at that happy that he agrees with her ambitious self and also the fact that she has earned Neon's respect.

"Why thank you Neon. You're a real sweetie you know." Tina complimented.

"You're welcome Tina." Neon acknowledged as he continued his shadow sparring for a few more minutes before he had to go into the arena for his fight.

"See you on the other side, Tina." he said as he went out of the room.

"Good luck to you Neon!" Tina shouted.

**12:30hrs. Tokyo Park**

There was a huge crowd behind the barricades of the stage for the upcoming fight. The broadcasting crew was also there ready to get it all live on camera. Tina was hiding in the crowd trying to avoid Bass who was also there to watch the match. Jann Lee, Lei Fang, Hitomi, Eliot and Kokoro were on the other side of the stage with a good view. The ninjas Hayate, Ayane and Ryu were on the rooftops of a tall temple with the best view while Kasumi was watching from one of the trees in the area trying to avoid detection by her brother and half-sister.

Neon was already standing at the center of the stage with his hands in his shorts' pockets, waiting for his opponent Brad Wong, who finally arrived in a tipsy state before face planting on the ground causing some of the spectators to laugh and the other fighters including Neon to either sweat drop or face palm at the ridiculous scene. The announcer just came in ignored the guy lying on the floor and proceeded to get things going.

"ALRIGHT! THE FIRST FIGHT OF THE SECOND ROUND WILL NOW BEGIN! FIGHTERS TAKE YOUR STANCES AND MOVE TO CENTER!"

Brad got up from the floor and entered his drunken stance saying "Want a drink?"

Neon who was fuming on the inside got into his southpaw stance and then switched to his upright orthodox stance.

_'Time to deck this drunken asshole!'_

GET READY...FIGHT!

Before anyone could even blink Neon cracked Brad with a looping overhand right on the jaw, sending him stumbling across the stage with a fast pursuing Neon with intention to end the fight right there and now.

The crowd was going wild as they were about to see Neon get a very quick finish. The other fighters were also shocked at what had just happened. They already seen the Dutch's insane knockout power at the prelim but to see it happen again to an experienced fighter like Brad was what shocked them.

Ayane was staring with her mouth open in terror and disbelief. Hayate and Ryu were unfazed by this and Kasumi was staring in utter terror. Neon had gotten to Brad posturing up and dropping bombs on him trying to end this fight early but to his surprise Brad was still conscious barely and had composed himself before pushing the freestyle fighter off of him and getting to his feet to everyone's surprise again.

The crowd was going wild again after seeing Brad Wong recover from a near one hit K.O. and the other fighters especially Hitomi were even more surprised at this. Jann Lee, Ryu, Hayate and Neon weren't surprised.

"How did he get up from that?! That was a clean hit that could have ended it all!" Ayane shouted.

"Neon would have ended it there if not for Brad's reaction." Hayate said.

"He rolled with the punch at the last moment." Ryu added, "Any second later and he would have been down for the count."

"Interesting... but Brad's still going to feel that one." Ayane said again, "I bet Neon's shocked that he didn't get his way."

"Actually he isn't." Hayate corrected, "He knows what Brad did and is not fazed by it. As if he knew that would happen."

Which was exactly correct.

_'You cunning prick. You rolled with the punch at the last second. It would have been bad if it was too easy.' _Neon thought as he switched back to his default hands low southpaw stance. _'Now to really beat you down.'_

Neon charged at Brad like a bat outta hell throwing hooks, upper cuts, over hooks and undercuts trying to beat his opponent senseless only to hit air and then getting countered with a headbutt to his chest by Brad. Neon stepped back a little and then charged at Brad with a jab-right hook-left roundhouse kick combination which Brad dodged by getting down on the floor and grabbing Neon's feet and tripping him. Neon got up quickly and as Brad got up and then he tried to catch the drunken fighter with a rising uppercut only for Brad to sway out of the way and return with a handstand kick hitting Neon square in the face but it wasn't as bad as it should have been due to Neon also rolling with the attack as it connected.

Ayane was grinning at what was going on now while Ryu and Hayate just looked on. Kasumi however was not happy because she had a bad feeling that things were only going to get worse soon.

"Ha! Looks like he underestimated Brad and now he's getting beat up by the drunkard." she mocked.

Everyone else was surprised at the sudden turn of events as Neon went from almost ending the fight to being countered all day long and getting frustrated.

_'What the heck! This guy is just freaking random. I can't land jack shit on him due to his crazy dodging and counters.' _Neon thought as he barely evaded another counter from Brad.

He then saw Brad's back to him and tried to attack only to end up barely dodging punches from his foe who wasn't even looking at him! Neon managed to teep kick him in the back and drop him on his face but this time not following it up as he could see that it was a trap. He was right as Brad sprang back up and came at him with a flurry of punches and kicks which the freestyle fighter barely blocked and evaded with head movement but a few strikes got through hitting him on the face and a drop kick sending Neon stumbling back.

_'Great. Now he's just being random and throwing me off from getting a counter on him.'_

He managed to regain his footing before switching to his orthodox stance this time with a serious look on his face.

_'Time to shut him down.'_

Brad came at him with a palm strike which Neon ducked under and fired a low kick at his Brad's lead leg. He dodged a back fist this time and came back with another leg kick before stepping back. Brad leaped in with a hop kick and once again hit air and eating a leg kick as he landed.

The crowd once again saw another shift in momentum as Neon was turning the tables this time and dodging Brad's attacks while countering with quick and precise leg kicks. Hitomi, Eliot, Kokoro, Tina, Bass and Lei Fang were confused at what was now happening just as much as everyone else in the crowd but Jann Lee knew what Neon was up to. He was picking Brad apart piece by piece, making him an easier target.

Ayane just sighed at Neon's defensive action.

"He's just evading and hitting him with weak kicks. Like that would do much."

"Not quite."

Ayane looked at Ryu puzzled at what he said.

"It may look like he's just defending and only firing weak kicks at his legs but they are hitting the spot just above his knee and slowing his movement."

Hayate then added, "Not only is his movement being reduced so is his ability to dodge and even attack too. Brad is being picked apart now and Neon will soon gain momentum.

Brad getting frustrated at missing his opponent tried to grab him but got sent back by a right left elbow combo from Neon. He tried a low kick at him but his legs felt heavy and were not as fast as he expected. Neon easily countered the low kick with a superman punch that hit Brad square in the face and dropped him on his behind. He got up but it was much more difficult to do as he felt a lot of pain in his legs.

"Neon's shut his legs down and now has Brad right where he wants him." Jann Lee said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?" Eliot asked.

"Neon had been chopping away at Brad's legs while he was on the defensive. Now Brad's going to have a hard time moving or even avoiding his attacks not to mention attacking back." Lei Fang said in agreement.

"In order words he's taking the air out of his tires and shut him down!" Hitomi said in excitement, "Brad's now easy picking for Neon."

And correct they were as Brad was now getting tagged by Neon's head- body combinations ending with much more vicious leg kicks. His black and bruised legs were no longer able to properly support him and was barely standing through sheer willpower. He then fell for a kick feint from Neon and got cracked with an uppercut on the chin, getting stunned and swarmed by a bloodthirsty Neon dropping elbows and punches on his victim trying to finish him once again but somehow once again he managed to survive and push Neon off him while barely getting up and backing up to the barricade while being walked down by his opponent who had switched from southpaw to orthodox once more.

Seeing that his back was to the wall Brad threw a desperate palm strike at Neon but that led to his doom as Neon countered with a well placed overhand right dropping the drunken fighter into an unconscious heap and this time he was down for the count.

The crowd was now silent as the announcer didn't even bother to check the loser as it was clear as day that he wasn't getting up from that.

"He's out cold this time. Match's over."

The crowd roared back to life again as they cheered for Neon who was now walking away from his defeated foe with a straight face void of any emotion.

WINNER!

"..."

Neon just left the stage and walked out of Tokyo park while Hitomi, Eliot and Kokoro caught up to him congratulating him.

"Thanks Hitomi, although that was the most frustrating fight I have ever been in and I managed to win after getting tagged too much by counters."

"True. He was throwing you off with his awkward movements and unorthodox attacks but you still managed to turn the tables on him." Eliot said.

"Those kicks to the leg really did a number on him." Kokoro said, "I'm scared that he may not be able to walk again."

When she said that paramedics were carrying Brad on a stretcher towards the ambulance after bringing him back to consciousness.

"Don't worry. He'll walk again." Neon reassured everyone, "At least he'll be sober for a while."

Everyone laughed at his last statement before he turned his attention to Hitomi once more.

"By the way Hitomi I'll be waiting for that surprise dish of yours. So get cracking."

Hitomi chuckled as she tried to hide her blush by looking down and then recovered.

"Sure one surprise cuisine courtesy of Hitomi coming right up."

Up on top of the temple the three ninjas looked on at the small group.

"I'll admit that he knows how to handle himself." Ayane admitted, "However he was fighting Brad so he got off easy, the next fight won't be as forgiving as this one."

Hayate and Ryu just looked on at the dark-skinned freestyle fighter who had just proven to be just as dangerous as they saw earlier.

"We're done here. Let's go." Hayate said as the three of them disappeared.

Kasumi had come out of her hiding place still looking at Neon.

_'He's won here. Now he's about to step further into the fire.'_

Neon laughed once again as him, Hitomi, Eliot and Kokoro all went their separate ways. Later Hitomi invited Neon to her apartment to eat fried rice, sushi,barbecued chicken, with hot sauce and vegetables which he happily finished and licked the plate too. He thanked her for it and went back to his apartment with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

**Okay end of chapter 3. That was really long to get done. Alright time to explain a few things:**

**Neon is a switch hitter so he fights either in a southpaw or orthodox stance.**

**When he's in southpaw stance, he fights with his hands much lower, bouncing on his feet a lot as he uses footwork, head movement, with quick counter punching and a large volume striking and kicks to overwhelm his opponent. In other words he's more offensive in this stance.**

**When he's in orthodox stance, he fights with his hands upright like a brawler, still with a little movement in his feet as utilizes more powerful strikes, elbow defense and counter holds to shut down attacks, has a more powerful guard, not as much footwork as his southpaw stance and less combinations. In this case he's a lot more defensive and more capable of inflicting more damage with single blows.**

**He also has a third stance but that's for when he really has to bring out the big guns and that's for much later.**

**Once again read, review, give advice and suggestions but NO FLAMING! **


	5. Kasumi's Concern

**Dead or Alive- Dark Horse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead or Alive series, the only thing I own is my OC.**

**Kasumi's concern**

* * *

Since he had won his match Neon didn't have to worry about anything else since there were other matches going on so he had time to keep training before his next fight in the quarterfinals. So far he's met some very good and peculiar people in the tournament.

Hitomi is a German high school student who is a black belt in Karate and a very good cook. She's also a hard-working person since she helps her father with running the dojo they live and train in and a very friendly person to be around with.

Tina Armstrong is an American who was living her dream like many American women. She's a wrestling champion, an actress, and a model. Even with all that she's still not satisfied and now wants to be a rock star. She's very ambitious to say the least and very sociable too. Although she has an overprotective father who still can't get the hint that she's already old enough to live her life the way she wants.

Speaking of Bass Armstrong, he's a legendary wrestling champion who has dominated the wrestling ring for a long time and he got Tina into the pro wrestling circuit too. He's proud of her as a champion but he's still not happy about her other accomplishments and future ambitions. He tried to intimidate Neon earlier but ended up humiliated by the Dutch man at the welcome party and is still after him.

Christie as Neon could tell is an assassin who's in the tournament to take out a specific target. While he has no intention of getting in her way she's managed to annoy him with her talk of how similar they are as people who have killed before but Neon doesn't share her opinion.

Jann Lee is a Jeet Kune Do fighter who's very skilled and well-built for his fighting style. He seems to like taking on tough opponents and has Neon in his cross-hairs and the freestyle fighter too is eager to take him on in the tournament.

Then there are the four ninjas that are also in the tournament and so far he's met only two of them. Ayane is nothing but prideful and incredibly arrogant. She thinks she's the hottest thing since sliced bread and Neon would have no problem giving her a whole mouthful of humble pie. Kasumi however has been beating around the bush ever since he met her at the welcoming party. She's been so concerned about him for reasons he doesn't know and has tried to get him to leave the tournament. She also seems to know that he's the 42nd master of Bushinryu Ninpo which he has kept hidden and not used for a while time though he still keeps training in it to not lose his edge with it. He's very eager to know why the kunoichi is so concerned about him.

**10:00 hrs Tokyo, Japan**

Neon woke up on his king size bed in his hotel room. He was feeling very different from yesterday. Much more alert and aware of his surroundings. He has had this feeling before when he had a won a hard-fought battle against a capable opponent. A feeling he neither likes or dislikes as he never seemed to care about it or even know why he experienced it after every fight.

He got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom putting on the radio inside it and proceeded to have a shower. The station that was on was talking about the DOA tournament and about the fighter that many are calling the "Dark Horse" of the tournament which was obviously Neon himself. Soon he was done with his shower, cleaning of his teeth and put on a black shirt, orange cargo pants, Adidas sneakers, black gloves and a white trench coat on top of his shirt before leaving his hotel room.

At the hotel lobby Neon spotted someone he did not expect to see: Kasumi, who was wearing a school girl outfit and her hair loose and sitting in the lobby while pretending to read a magazine.

_'Talk about a bad disguise to wear in a place like this? And how the heck did she find this hotel?' _

Neon also sensed another presence that was in the lobby that did a good job of hiding from physical view but not from his sixth sense and he knew who it was.

_'Great. That annoying kunoichi Ayane's found me too? I gotta give her the slip while I find a way to corner Kasumi and get answers out of her.'_

Leaving his room key with the receptionist Neon leaves the hotel and moves at a quick pace down the street. After turning a corner, he once again sensed Kasumi and Ayane and four new people, all following him.

_'More of those hunters again?! You gotta be kidding' me!?'_

He broke into a sprint as he attempted to lose his pursuers. The six people followed suite after him trying to not lose sight of the man/target they were following.

Kasumi and Ayane were wondering why Neon suddenly started sprinting and from the rooftops they saw two men and two women sprinting after him.

_'Why are they chasing after him?' _Ayane thought. She was still observing the Dutchman like Ryu and her half-brother Hayate ordered her to. She had found the hotel where he stayed but she also found another person there to...Kasumi who she wanted to eliminate. When Neon left the hotel Kasumi also followed him which made her wonder_'Why is she following him? Does she know something that I don't?' _before tailing them.

Kasumi however had managed to find where Neon was staying for the tournament and it was a four-star hotel. She was waiting in disguise in the lobby for him to show up before she talked to him about his situation but discovering that he had seen through her disguise and detected Ayane hiding in the lobby. _'Why is Ayane here? Did Hayate send her to spy on Neon?' _She then saw Neon leaving the hotel and she followed suite too. While she was following him from the rooftops, she sensed the presence of the four people that caused Neon to run almost immediately with the four following. _'I have a bad feeling this is not going to end well for them.'_

**11:00 hrs at Sakura temple**

"Okay why the fuck are you here?" Neon said as he was glaring at the two guys and two gals that were trying to catch their breath after chasing him past 8 blocks non-stop.

"We're here because someone wants you back really badly." one of the women said stepping forward. She is British, standing 6' tall with a slim frame, short brown hair, brown eyes and wearing a white dress shirt with a red tank top under it, black jeans and black shoes and she'd just finished wiping the sweat off of her forehead, "And the person promised to pay us a handsome amount of money for your return."

"Really? So you are willing to run to your deaths for money?" Neon asked again maintaining his glare.

"As if you can take us?" said one of the men. He is Russian, standing 6'3" tall with a bulky muscular build, bald, green eyes and wearing a black suit over a blue dress shirt, black trousers and white shoes looking confidently at the Dutchman, "It's four against one. The odds are not in your favor."

"Don't underestimate him, Durgon." the other man beside him said. He is Chinese, standing 5'10" tall, with a medium build, black hair, blue eyes and wearing a black T-shirt, blue jeans and black Nike sneakers, "You read the file. It mentioned that he killed 21 people before his escape from the facility so the numbers won't matter."

"Listen to Li, you baka!" said the other girl who is Japanese and impulsive, standing 5'6" tall with a slim build and a developing bust, long black hair reaching her shoulders, red eyes and wearing a red long-sleeved kimono with dragon designs on the skirt, an obi sash around the waist, tabi socks and wooden sandals.

"What was that Norami? You geisha wannabe!" Durgon shouted in response, "Not like you can hold your own against me not to mention him."

"Enough you two!" the first woman shouted, "As I was saying Neon 'Grim' Cross, you're coming with us back to where you came from."

"What's your name?" Neon asked while still maintaining his glare.

"Alisa Mason." she answered.

"Did that good-for-nothing bitch send you four to your deaths?"

"What do you mean to our deaths? Our employer only told us to just bring you in."

"Right now I'm giving you four one chance to get the fuck outta my sight and tell that bitch-born whore that she'd better leave me the fuck alone and not send anymore people after me!" Neon said with venom, "Or I'll send them all back to her in fucking body bags or pieces!

"I see. So is that your final answer?" Alisa asked again.

"I have no intention to repeat myself. So what's it gonna be? You go back with your lives or I send you all to the afterlife?" Neon asked.

Hiding in different trees Ayane and Kasumi were observing the scene in front of them with different opinions.

_'So he's an escapee from some facility huh? Is he that special that those four were hired to catch him? And I get to see another bloodbath again! This should be interesting.' _Ayane thought.

_'Please leave now. Consider his offer and leave with your lives intact or else none of you will make it.' _Kasumi thought with dread all over her.

_'So they are both here to watch huh? Well depending on this quartet they will get a show or none at all.' _Neon thought after sensing the two kunoichi in the area. Then he looked at the four people in front of him once more.

"So what's your answer Alisa? Or do you need me to pick for you?"

"We can't do that. We were hired to bring you in and we intend to see it through." Alisa answered bluntly.

"Exactly Mr Cross! Say goodbye to your freedom!" Durgon said with glee.

"Save us all the trouble and not resist." Li said nonchalantly.

"Exactly! There's no way you can stand a chance against us." Norami said in excitement.

Neon closed his eyes in frustration. He had given them a chance to leave with their lives but money had already blinded them making it impossible to reason with them. That and their arrogance, thinking they can take him down together. He'll have to send a message to the bitch who sent them.

He opened his eyes and glared at them only this time both eyes were red, freaking out the four bounty hunters in front of him.

"Well then since you're willing to die then I'll be happy to give your one way trip to hell!"

Alisa was trying to draw out her revolver but got overwhelmed by the quick Dutchman who twisted her arm that had the gun behind her before kneeing her in the solar plexus dropping her on her knees, taking her revolver from her grasp and hitting her at the back of her head KO'ing her. Durgon was about to charge in to help Alisa only to end up with a switch blade right between the eyes courtesy of Neon's precision throw. Li already had his Colt .45 out and unloaded the full clip only to hit the corpse of Durgon that Neon was using as a shield. Before he could reload his weapon blood and brain matter erupted from his head as Neon shot him right between the eyes too with the revolver. Norami was caught flat-footed at all that happened very quickly before her and tried to run only to end up shot in the back with the revolver. All this happened within the span of 15 seconds.

Ayane was surprised. No shocked out of her mind at what had just unfolded right before her. Neon had just taken down the four people and all with speed and precision. One of them who seemed to be the leader was down on her face KOed while the other three were dead. She had to let Hayate and Ryu know about this.

Kasumi on the other hand was trying to fight back tears in her eyes. She had just seen Neon ruthlessly incapacitate one and kill the other three in cold blood and with no remorse on his face. She was hoping that they'd leave him alone after he asked them to so that he wouldn't have to needlessly kill them, but their greed and arrogance got them all killed.

All except one, which was Alisa who was groaning as she struggled to get up while still in pain from the knee to her solar plexus. Neon had heard her and was walking to her at a quick pace with the revolver still in his left hand. Kasumi and Ayane watched to see what he'd do next and what they saw next was not what they wanted to see.

Neon walked to Alisa's side and soccer kicked her in the head flipping her on her back with her arms out this time and with Neon's right foot on her chest. He then shot her left hand and right hand both as if he was crucifying her. Alisa was screaming in agony while Neon looked on with a blank face. She looked up and into the eyes of the man above her. It was void of emotion, mercy or remorse.

"Alisa." Neon spoke.

"What do you want? Finish what you started already! I hope you live to regret it." Alisa shouted while barely ignoring the pain.

"You brought this on yourselves not me." Neon countered, "I gave you the chance to leave with your life intact but now you'll be my messenger girl instead."

"What message do you want me to deliver?"

"This one."

**BANG! **

Alisa went limp after the last bullet went through her forehead ending her life.

Neon got his foot off her corpse and searched it and then the others. He got some money, their IDs and their phones and left the area while disposing of the empty gun in a nearby trash bin. Kasumi and Ayane both vanished from their hiding spots as he left following him to where he was going next.

Leaving the Sakura temple Neon proceeded to walk somewhere else as he heard the police and ambulance sirens approaching. While on the path in a forest, where he saw sakura trees all around him one of the phones he looted rang. He checked and saw that it was Alisa's phone that rang and answered it.

"Alisa have you found him yet?" a female voice asked.

"She found him alright!" Neon answered, "But she also found death while she was at it!"

"Who's this and what did you to Alisa and her colleagues?"

"Simple. I sent them on a one way trip to hell courtesy of Neon 'Grim' Cross."

"Ah! Neon it's been a long time, too long to be exact! How has life been treating you?"

"Well enough to at least enjoy it without you breathing down my neck until now!"

"Awww! No need to be hostile. I'm just looking out for you."

"Cut the bull crap bitch!" Neon shouted, "My life has been a living hell thanks to you! I have done nothing but run, fight, kill and keep on running, fighting and killing just to be away from you and live my life in peace!"

"It's not my fault. You're a mistake that I regret making and I intend to correct it."

"Nice try! The only mistake you made was coming after me after I left that hell hole you dumped me in."

"If you hadn't decided to break out of the lab facility while leaving the 21 personnel dead then we won't be having this conversation."

"The only reason why I'm even talking to you is because you didn't get my message the first time you good-for-nothing bitch! It was simple. Leave me the fuck alone and there will be no problems however you just couldn't accept that the weapon you created was out there not under your control."

"There was no way I could do that. All through the years you had made so many enemies that I couldn't risk you getting out there while they wanted payback or falling into enemy hands."

"You didn't have to worry about that as I made sure to cut down that list of enemies until there is only one-and it's **YOU**!"

"This is getting nowhere. Give up this pointless resistance and come in peacefully so that it'll end once and for all."

"How about screw you and shove that stick up your bitch ass you cunt! Now this will be the last time I'll say this **leave me the fuck alone and there will be no problems**."

"You know that I can't do that. As long as you exist I have no choice but to keep hunting you down until I bring you in."

**"Then I hope you have a lot of body bags and are prepared to explain to a lot of people about why their loved ones are not coming back."**

Neon cut the line and then dumped all the cellphones in a trash bin he spotted as he walked by. While he was still walking Ayane appeared in front of him wearing a purple butterfly dress with a yellow bow purple stockings and purple boots standing 7 ft away from him with an evil grin on her face.

"Aren't you the sadistic and ruthless killer?" she teased.

"What do you want Ayane? And get to the point." Neon answered, not in a good mood.

"C'mon. You ruthlessly took down three people with the speed and precision close to that of a ninja. Then you executed the last one in cold blood. It looked like you'd done this more than once." Ayane continued.

"Your point?" Neon asked with irritation.

"I'd bet that you are a ninja or have some form of ninjitsu training, right?"

"None of your fucking business girl, now leave my presence."

"Okay sure. Oh by the way where's Kasumi?"

"Why the hell are you asking me? I'm not her keeper."

"Well because I intend to kill her when I find her and just want to let you know that if you get in my way I'll kill you too."

"And if you don't get the fuck out of my sight now I'll kill you right where you stand."

"Humph. Whatever."

Ayane then vanished from the forest leaving Neon behind.

_'What's that bitch's problem? She sure as hell a sadist and an arrogant ninja too. What does she want with Kasumi anyways?' _he thought.

"I know you're around here Kasumi. Show yourself as you got a lot of answering to do."

Kasumi appeared 8 ft in front of him with a surprised look on her face as sakura petals were dispersing from her.

"Before you even say anything, I had detected you and Ayane long before I left the hotel this morning." Neon answered before she could even ask, "And seriously you need a better disguise than a japanese school uniform."

"What's wrong with it? I actually like it." Kasumi pouted.

"Whatever." Neon scoffed, "Now back to business."

Kasumi looked at Neon with a serious look on her face.

"Why did you kill those people?" she asked.

"Why do you care? They got nothing to do with you." Neon answered harshly.

"They didn't deserve to die. You could have just..."

"Knocked them out? And then have them come back for me again? Very smart."

"Still you didn't have to kill them in cold blood."

"The pot's calling the kettle black!" Neon scoffed, "Aren't you a runaway shinobi that has killed many ninjas that were after your life?"

Kasumi was shocked at this. How did Neon know that was a runaway shinobi even though she hadn't told him?

"In case you're wondering why I know, Ayane's big mouth and her stalking of you and me made that obvious though I'd like to know why she wants you dead." Neon once again answered as if he read her mind, "And no I don't read minds."

Kasumi regained her composure as she proceeded to tell her story about her life as a child of the Mugen Tenshin head family, her reluctance to become the head of the clan, Raidou's betrayal and actions, Ayane's resentment to her, how she killed Raidou to get vengeance for Hayate, becoming a nukenin and how she has been on the long for so long dealing with ninjas sent by her own brother Hayate the current leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan to kill her. Needless to say Neon wasn't just pissed, he was beyond furious especially at Ayane and Hayate.

He never cared for Raidou as he saw him as refuse burning in the fires of hell but as for the Ayane and Hayate it was different. While he felt sorry for Ayane for being treated like crap because of a situation she had no control he found her current attitude towards Kasumi very stupid, petty and pathetic.

Hayate however he had no love for as Neon saw him as a spineless piece of shit that didn't even deserve to be called Kasumi's brother considering that he didn't hesitate to send ninjas to kill his own sibling and easily let some council make him to do so.

However Neon respected her more for her ability to take action and get justice for her family while giving the rules the proverbial 'F-You' but he also felt sorry for her as she was almost like him constantly on the run, barely enjoying their freedom, constantly on alert and sleeping with one eye opened because at any time it can end badly. While he saw her as a naïve pacifist who always looked for peaceful way out, he respected her willingness to take action and even take a life unlike him that did so without thinking twice.

"Let me get this straight, your half-sister is mad because she thinks of you as a spoilt brat although you never cared for the princess treatment while that piece of trash that calls himself your brother has no problem sending ninjas to kill you because of the Mugen Tenshin's bullshit laws. How pathetic." Neon summed it up in disgust.

"I understand your frustration but you don't have to be so harsh on them." Kasumi said, "While I admit that you are right about some things I still respect their decisions to come after me. Hayate in fact is in a difficult spot."

"Either kill you to prove his loyalty to the Mugen Tenshin or refuse and be seen as a traitor and hunted down. Still pathetic of him to still try to kill his own sister because of some bullshit loyalty." Neon scoffed.

Kasumi went silent after he said that. She couldn't believe that Neon could be so harsh about her siblings and decided to get back to what she intended to do.

"Neon, can you tell me about yourself?" she asked.

"Why do you want to know my life story?" Neon asked.

"Well I told you mine."

"I only asked for why Ayane wanted you dead but you gave me that and more."

"Well can you tell me anyways?"

"Fine. Long or short version?"

"Long."

Neon sighed.

"I was the third born out of four other kids. My father was a retired counter-terrorism operative and Muay Thai champion while my mother was a lawyer and the 41st Master of Bushinryu Ninpo. My older brother and two sisters saw me as a weakling because they thought they were stronger, more athletic and smarter than me. What they didn't know was that I was holding back on my abilities because I hated standing out. My parents of course saw through my façade and knew that I was better than the others plus I was more adaptable, so they decided to secretly train me. My father trained me in the art of Muay Boran which is a much more lethal version of Muay Thai and military tactics while my mother trained me in the art of Bushinryu and how to see underneath the bull crap. When I was 13, I beat her to become the 42nd Master and she was very proud of me. My siblings kept treating me like dirt but I ignored them and did not stoop down to their level."

Neon paused to gather himself, "Then my life took a nose dive when terrorists came to our home and murdered my parents and siblings but I somehow survived but was comatose for three years. When I woke up I found myself in a lab facility. I had been experimented on to create a super soldier for the United Nations' Bounty Rook project and that facility belonged to them."

"You were experimented on?!" Kasumi said in horror, "How could they do that to someone at that young?"

"They did it because they could." Neon said, "The project was a success as I became a mindless super soldier with only loyalty to the UN. I was sent in to neutralize terrorist threats, civil uprisings, assassinations, demolitions and all sorts to maintain world peace."

"How did you leave though?" Kasumi asked.

Neon continued, "Well three people did not like the fact that I was a just a mindless weapon with no free will. One of them was my psychologist Dr. Dunnan Vela, who was a very nice woman. She helped me to regain my free will and become more human. Next was the UN Chief of Security who went by the name 'Red'. He was actually a good friend of my father when they were both in counter-terrorism and when he found out that I was his friend's son, he was pissed off about what the UN had done to me and he secretly got the plan to get me human again and planned my escape attempt. Last was his nephew Ron Russel who was my support during my missions who was always concerned about my behavior during the missions. He secretly hacked into UN files and found out everything about the Bounty Rook project including me and told his uncle about it all. All three of them helped to plan my escape from the lab facility I was kept in. On the day when I escaped, Dr. Vela had left the facility for some implied off base work. I killed all the 21 personnel that got in my way and escaped in a chopper that Ron had arranged to pick me up."

"So the three of them helped you to become a normal human and get away from that place. That's nice of them." Kasumi said.

"Yeah. They are the only ones that I considered friends and even family." Neon said with a smile.

"Are they alright?"

"Yeah they are. Even today no one has any idea that they were involved in my escape or how I became human."

"Still how come you are being hunted?"

Neon's face changed from happy to very pissed off.

"The leader of project Bounty Rook was a bitch and unrepentant old school military nutcase of a scientist named Mako Yashiro. She's the one who made me into the perfect weapon she wanted in the name of world peace. She is nothing but a hypocrite who would sell her whole family for power and world domination which is exactly what she wanted to use me for, to eventually destroy the UN, gain control of the world and rule it with an iron fist. Unfortunately she now can't because I am not around and she can't create another me because I am the only one she could create and the files for repeating it were wiped out by me when I escaped and blew up the facility."

Kasumi was very shocked by what he said. It reminded her of Victor Donovan who wanted to create the ultimate soldier for his own insane plan for world domination.

_'That Mako Yashiro is the same as him. Power hungry and obsessed with creating the ultimate being.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Neon got in her face with an inquisitive look on it.

"Now let me get to the reason I really wanted to see you before the side tracking. Why are you so concerned about me?" Neon asked, "You mentioned that I was a lost soul who had suffered a lot which is true. I've had to deal with the death of my family, the guilt of all innocent civilians I had killed while I was a mindless weapon and being on the run from the bitch Mako and her mercenaries and bounty hunters. But still why do you give a damn about my situation when it doesn't involve you?"

"Well..." Kasumi began, "I had had nightmares about a man was getting more hostile, blood thirsty and even sadistic the more he fought until many people had to band together to take him down and they still could not stop this man. He eventually destroyed himself at the end of it after his own friends had to kill him."

"And I am this man, right?" Neon inquired.

"Yes. When I saw you on the ship I couldn't believe that you showed up and with the way you thoroughly defeated those opponents from the prelim, Brad Wong, and even killed those bounty hunters you are getting closer to the deep end."

"Is that so?"

"Yes I feel that you should leave the tournament before this gets worse."

Neon just stared at Kasumi after what she said before he began chuckling and then bursting into full-blown psychotic laughter causing her to be confused.

After regaining his composure he got serious once again, "Like that's going to happen."

"Don't you understand?"

"No! I don't see anything I should understand. Just because you had some nightmare about me going insane and battle crazy doesn't mean that it'll happen."

"But..."

"No need to worry yourself. I have self-control so the odds of that nightmare coming true is 0. So there's no need to be concerned."

Kasumi however was not convinced since she had heard his conversation with Mako on the phone earlier and she still believes that Neon's enemy would still send people after him.

"You know that she wouldn't stop until she either captures you, you end up dead or you kill her." she spoke up.

"Yeah I know that. I'm hoping that she just gives up on this pointless chase." Neon sighed, "If she did then I'd easily move on with my life instead of being a drifting mercenary."

"You are a mercenary?"

"Yeah but that's not something to make a fuss over. Anyways you don't have to worry about me going berserk okay. And I don't intend to lose to anyone in the tournament even you, Ayane, Hayate or Ryu Hayabusa." Neon answered as he turned around and began to leave.

"Uh Neon."

The mentioned person stopped but didn't turn around.

"If you are the 42nd Master of Bushinryu Ninpo then why haven't you used any of those skills yet?" Kasumi curiously asked.

"It's because I don't like too much attention which the use of Bushinryu in this tournament will attract since it hasn't been seen since the days of the 39th master Guy, one of the heroes of Metro City." Neon answered, "However if I fight someone worth my time in this tournament then you may get a glimpse at least of it."

Suddenly he vanished in a gust of wind while saying, "Kasumi, you'd better not die or I'll drag you outta wherever ya end up and beat the crap outta you!"

Kasumi just stood there with an amused face. _'Don't worry Neon. I don't intend to let anyone kill me.' _She then vanished too in sakura petals.

* * *

**Alright this wasn't easy to write. I dunno if the little display of Neon's lethal skills were good enough but that's up to you to decide. Yes we now know about Neon's past, the person who has been sending bounty hunters after him and the reason why Kasumi has been on edge about his presence in the tournament. Once again read, review and NO FLAMING!**


	6. A Painful Lesson

**Dead or Alive- Dark Horse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead or Alive series, the only thing I own is my OC.**

**A Painful Lesson**

* * *

**9:56am in Tokyo, Japan**

Neon wakes up with a jolt. His face was drenched in sweat and his breathing was ragged. He managed to calm himself and wipe the sweat from his face.

_'That crazy nightmare returns to haunt my ass again!'_

He went off to the bathroom to have his bath, and get himself ready for the day. He put on a black long-sleeved shirt with 'Grim Eagle' printed on it and an eagle design at the back of it, orange khaki trousers, black gloves and orange sneakers before leaving his room.

After leaving the hotel, Neon decided to jog down the street with no destination in mind, to help him forget the nightmare that haunted him last night.

After jogging past three blocks he slowed down and leaned against the wall of a nearby building. He took in the sights of the area as people walked by him, cars drove by and saw a market where people were buying stuff. Neon checked his wallet to see if he had any money and found out that he did have some so he decided to buy something to drink as he jogged.

He was about to move when the sound of a motorcycle came to his ears but he ignored it. As he continued he saw the look of anxiety and then fear on the face of some people in front of him and he knew instantly that someone was behind him and up to no good. Looking over his shoulder, Neon spotted someone who he did not want to see at all... Bass Armstrong...and he was glaring at him with murder in his eyes.

"What do you want Bass?" Neon asked nonchalantly.

"You to stay away from Tina, punk!" Bass answered.

"Seriously?! You came all the way here to tell me that?"

"Yes I did! Now stay away from Tina or else!" Bass threatened.

"Nice try with the intimidation but it's weak." Neon scoffed, "Besides Tina's old enough to handle herself without you breathing down her neck!"

"What was that!?"

"Tina's an adult not a baby girl old man! If you can't get that through your skull then you're pathetic!"

Bass lost it at that. He threw an elbow smash at Neon but missed wildly as the freestyle fighter ducked under and punched Bass in the gut causing him to stumble back.

"Don't go around throwing empty threats at every guy that approaches your daughter!" Neon said, "It will lead to her hating your guts."

"DON'T TELL ME HOW TO RAISE MY DAUGHTER YOU BLACK BASTARD!" Bass shouted. Unfortunately for him he just upped the ante with the insult which really spelled doom for the legendary wrestler.

"You know what Bass." Neon said as both eyes were now red, "I'll just beat your ass into the ground PERMANENTLY!"

Before Bass could even register the statement he was crashing through stalls at the market before he finally stopped at a wall. He looked up to see Neon staring at him with murder in his eyes as he walked up to the wrestler.

Neon could see that and decided to indulge him. "You're wondering how the hell a guy like me could send a big guy like you flying like that. I'll tell you. If you watched me at the prelim then you'd already know about that. Now let the beat down continue!" he said as he got into his orthodox stance.

Bass got up from the mess he was in and charged at Neon trying to hit with a lariat only to miss really badly as his target just ducked under it and left his leg put to trip him causing the wrestler to face plant really hard.

"Didn't you learn your lesson the first time old man?"Neon taunted.

"Hold still you little twerp!" Bass shouted.

_'Wow! I'm only two inches shorter and he still thinks I'm little.' _Neon thought.

Bass got up and charged again only to miss again and get smacked by another body shot that took some air out of him. Neon was nonchalantly walking behind him after that counter.

"Seriously? That body blow's enough to stun you? Ha! Pathetic!"

"You're dead meat you hear me! DEAD MEAT!"

"HA! Try it if you can OLD MAN!"

Bass seeing nothing but red rushed at Neon throwing hay-makers, upper cuts, elbows, even kicks but all were for naught as the freestyle fighter just using elbow defence and some head movement to avoid damage and returning fire with brutal counter punches to the face and body.

Neon then threw a right roundhouse kick which Bass happily caught with his hands, but not noticing the grin on his opponent's face, which led to him having his head snapping back after being on the receiving end of a somersault kick from Neon.

Two minutes later, Tina arrives at the market in her convertible to find a crowd surrounding something. She got out of her ride and made her way to whatever the commotion was, and was joining them in shock as she saw Neon complete a single leg slam takedown on her father leaving a quite a crater!

_'What in the... I know Neon is strong but not THAT STRONG!'_

Neon had gotten up after pulling what was a crazy slam and looked at his downed opponent who was still conscious in the crater. _'Not bad! He's still awake after that. After all he's a 'legendary wrestling champion'.'_

"You're not done yet, are you?" Neon taunted again.

Bass barely got up from the crater he was in while a bloody mess. He could not believe what had just happened, he had just been slammed into the ground by some punk, humiliating him again as he did at the welcoming party. He glared at Neon and went berserk, "I'M GONNA TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!"

Neon unfazed by the berserk wrestler just stared back at him like he was bored and said, "Is that supposed to be a JOKE? 'Because I'm not amused in the SLIGHTEST."

The berserk Bass charged at Neon once again as the red-eyed freestyle fighter just looked at him in boredom. When he was in range Neon snapped a kick at Bass' gut where the liver was causing him to howl in agony as he dropped to his knees. However Neon wasn't done yet, he grabbed Bass' head and left arm between his right arm and body and put him in a standing guillotine choke. Seeing Bass struggling to escape Neon tightened his hold and arched back more leaving Bass' arms and legs flailing about in the air as he lifted him above the ground to the shock of everyone especially Tina.

"NEON THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Tina shouted.

Unfortunately that statement fell on deaf ears as Neon maintained the submission hold and his back muscles tensed up until Bass finally went limp. Noticing the lack of movement from his opponent, he let go of the hold and Bass' limp body fell down in a heap out cold.

"Let that be a lesson to you Bass. Your daughter's old enough to live her life as she sees fit without you breathing down her neck and threatening any guy she meets especially one who can wipe the floor with you."

Neon casually walked from his opponent as people gathered around the unconscious body as some of them were calling the emergency hotline for t

As he was leaving the scene Neon spotted Bass' motorcycle parked at its spot. He wanted to blow the vehicle to kingdom come to add insult to injury but decided against it as the beating he'd given seemed more than enough.

His left eye turned green once again as he finally calmed down and was about to leave for his apartment when he heard Tina walking up to him and he could easily sense that she was not happy at all as he turned around to face her.

"Just what did you think you were doing!?" Tina shouted.

"Your father tried to intimidate me earlier and you can see the results." Neon answered.

"That does not mean that you try to kill my daddy?!"

"He attacked me first and I defended myself. Simple!"

"That looked more like overkill than self-defense Neon!"

"Overkill?! If I wanted to **KILL** him I would have done that a lot sooner, broken every bone in his body and left him in a puddle choking on his own blood! If you ask me he got off **EASY**!"

Tina was shocked. She couldn't believe what she had just heard and furthermore she couldn't believe how cold and harsh he was acting now. Neon saw tears forming in her eyes and sighed at this. He turned around and left but not after saying one last thing:

"I won't apologise for my actions today because your father asked for it, the only reason why I didn't kill him is because he needed to learn a painful but not lethal lesson."

Neon then left Tina behind ignoring her sobbing and screaming and not caring in the slightest about what she thought about him.

**21:00hrs at the DOA dome**

Neon was in a foul mood as he stood with the those who had made it to the quarterfinals with him. His fellow competitors could see it too especially Hitomi, Kasumi, Ayane and Jann Lee but they chose to not dwell on it as the announcer came up on th podium.

Once again he blocked out the noise in the arena hoping for the announcer to just get it over with so that he'd know who was his next opponent so he could leave already. Finally the screen above them had finally come on showing his next opponent.

Neon "Grim" Cross vs. Hitomi

That caught him unaware for a moment, as he didn't expect this match to come so soon. However he was now excited as he could now fight her at her best and he'd be able to go all in.

_'I hope you're ready to fight me for real, Hitomi.'_

_'I'm fighting Neon-san next?'_

* * *

**Okay that's the end of that. I know it was a bit short, due to a bad case of writer's block, but I still managed to get this down as a bit of a filler for what's gonna happen in later chapters. **


	7. Fireworks

**Dead or Alive- Dark Horse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead or Alive series, the only thing I own is my OC.**

**Fireworks**

**Two days later. 12:00hrs Tokyo, Japan**

* * *

Neon reached a temple that was in the city. It was not that big compared to the last one he went to where he took out four people and talked with Kasumi and Ayane. He's wearing a green short-sleeved shirt, white cargo pants with a white jacket tied around his waist, an orange scarf around his neck and orange sneakers. His white hair was not in a pony-tail leaving it hanging, reaching his waist.

He went to an altar that was in the area and stood in front of it in silence. Memories of multiple people dying in many ways flashed before his eyes, some killed by him and some he saw dying.

Memories he had tried to forget completely and was successful in doing so until he killed more people again to avoid capture thanks to a certain old bitch who hadn't heeded his warnings.

_"WHY? WHY? WHY?" _Neon lamented.

He looked at the palm of his left hand and for a moment saw blood on it before it vanished from him. He formed a fist with that hand and gritted his teeth as he tried to suppress more memories that were trying to surface.

_"I never asked for this at all! This accursed power or job as a mindless weapon, ruthless executioner or even mass murdering monstrosity."_

"It is all her fault! That damned Mako Yashiro!" Neon muttered to himself.

After a few minutes of contemplation, he dropped a coin into the offerings box before he performed a quick prayer.

"I know that it's still not enough but once again I hope that those who didn't deserve to have their lives extinguished can all rest in peace."

He then turned around put his hands in his pocket and said "I know that you've been tailing and spying on me since I left the coffee shop this morning so just come out."

He heard foot steps from in front of him as once again he saw someone he didn't want to come across again: Christie, wearing black leather trousers and open jacket with blue flame detailing and jaw-shaped leg guards, red-and-black boots, and red belt and jewelry.

"Fancy meeting you here Mr. Cross." Christie said, "Never thought of you as the religious type."

"Everyone has their own god or deity they worship, even those who have killed a lot." Neon bluntly said.

"Interesting isn't it? For a man like you to say that."

"What do you want assassin? I don't have time for chit-chat with you."

"Because of your match today. Yes, I know that and it's not going to begin until 3:00pm tomorrow, so I'll try not to take too much of your time so that you can train."

"Answer my question assassin."

"I have a name, just so you know and it's Christie."

"Like I give a fuck!"

"No need to be such a grouch Mr. Bounty Rook."

Neon froze on the spot in complete shock but managed to hide it from Christie.

"Surprised to hear that name again?" Christie continued.

"That was a name from a long time ago and one that I have discarded." Neon answered, "What do you want from me?"

"Ever since I saw you on the ship, I've been curious about you as you seemed familiar but I couldn't put a finger on it until two days ago when I recounted some of my old jobs and found one that involved a simple hit on some diplomat with really big connections."

Neon stayed silent as he let Christie continue.

"Just as I was about to snipe him I heard gunshots and lots of screaming. Whoever it was, subtlety was not in their mind causing my target to freak out and try to get away while leaving his men to die at their hands. Said person was very ruthless and precise with the way they took down those that were foolish enough to get in their way. They finally cornered him and proceeded to sadistically beat him to kingdom come for answers it seemed. As they were about to execute him I made my move and took him out."

"So you were the assassin that was sent to shut him up. Why am I not surprised?" Neon exclaimed.

"Yes and you chased me down across the rooftops, trading fire with me and then nearly beating me to death trying to get me to divulge my employer's name before I escaped into a stream to get away from you." Christie answered before she sighed, "And since then I had looked for you to pay you back for that attempt on my life but you had mysteriously gone off the grid, just like that you were gone. I eventually forgot about that until I saw you again and talked to you at the party which has led to now."

"You know that's in the past right? Don't tell me you still hold a grudge." Neon scoffed, "That was just me doing my job back then and after you stole my kill I was ordered to chase your ass down and get answers from you."

Christie scoffed too, "I know we were both professionals just doing our jobs and besides I know better than to mess with the UN and end up on their shit list."

"Whatever. Thanks for the unnecessary trip down memory lane and once again stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

"I take it that you know who my target is and yet you are making no attempt to stop me."

"If I was still in UN you'd be dead already the first time we met but since I have no obligation to them I don't give a shit about who you kill. So feel free to take out your target unless it's me then you'd be dead already."

Christie sweat drops at how casually Neon just said that.

"Well then sayonara to ya Christie." Neon says as he walks away.

After he gets out of her view Christie scratches the back of her head with a deadpanned look, "Is that really the guy that was known as 'The Bounty Rook' to many around the globe?"

**14:55hrs Tokyo Shopping District**

Neon arrived at the shopping district, wondering how the heck he even ended up there to begin with as he didn't even plan on going there. However he chose to just go with the flow and ride the wind like the drifter he is as he entered the Tokyo mall.

Walking around he was amazed at the size of the place, he had been to other malls in the US, England, even Nigeria and South Africa, and this one is very large in its own right.

"I may not be a fan of ... screw that I'm not a fan of shopping but I can make an exception and at least attempt to buy something." Neon said, "Good thing I have some money on me."

"Hello Mr. Cross." Neon turned around to spot a woman who seemed familiar to him but couldn't recall seeing her at all and she was wearing a blue blouse, black skirt, red tights, black shoes, and reading glasses.

"I'd like to say "hello to you too" and ask who are you and how do you know my name?" Neon asked with an inquisitive look.

"My name is Lisa Hamilton. Nice to meet you and I know you because I saw your fight against Brad Wong. Plus people are calling you the tournament's "Dark Horse"." Lisa answered.

"I'm not surprised about that. I had a feeling that people were not expecting me to even make it to this point and a few people are actually banking on me to win it all." Neon mentions.

"You're the wild card here." Lisa said, "You the mysterious fighter who came in blitzes through everyone in the prelim and even defeat the drunken master Brad Wong. That's the kind of stuff that'll open people's eyes."

"Okay. By the way have we met before? You seem very familiar but I can't put a finger on it."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Lisa answers. _"Actually you have but I don't have to tell you that now do I?"_

"I see, it must have been my imagination." Neon said.

"Are you here shopping? You don't look like someone who enjoys it." Lisa asks.

"I'm not much of a shopper except for basic stuff." Neon answers, "But since I'm in a mall I might as well get something at least even though I didn't plan to even be here."

"Well then have fun, Mr. Cross. See you tomorrow and good luck in your match." Lisa said before she went her own way.

_'I can now say that I have met her before. She's very familiar.' _Neon thought as he continued looking around the mall.

After an hour of aimlessly walking about, Neon was about to lose it before he saw a certain antiques shop which caught his attention.

"Dragon's Antique Shop. Interesting enough for me." Neon said as he made his way towards it. He entered and was very intrigued by the interesting pieces of antiques on the shelves and the how well organised the shop was.

"Welcome can I help you?"

Neon turned to his right to see a the owner of the shop, a young man in his early twenties with brown hair tied in a pony-tail, green eyes and looked to be in his physical peak. The green eyes especially got his attention as he thought that they were dragon's eyes.

The man in front of him had looked at his new customer and was surprised though he did a good job of hiding it. He came out of the back of the store after the bells rung to signal the person's arrival but did not expect the man in front of him to be the one who had arrived.

"Just looking around for now." Neon answered after getting out of his stupor, "You have very interesting and rare antiques you know, and you definitely know how to run your store."

"Thank you very much, sir. I am responsible for my store and I run it properly like a professional. Anyways let me know if you need help." The shop owner said before going to the counter.

Neon looked around the shelves of the shop, looking for something to that interests him or as a souvenir. He found a small sculpture of a silver dragon which he definitely wanted to buy and took it from the shelf and went to the counter.

"I see that you have an interest in dragons." The shop owner said.

"Yes I can say that I'm intrigued by them as they are unique and regal creatures. Especially considering that you have the eyes of one to say the least." Neon said, "Am I correct, Ryu Hayabusa?"

A silencing seal was cast in the store as the man now revealed as Ryu Hayabusa had a serious look on his face while Neon kept his neutral look and both folded their arms.

"That's so that no one eavesdrop on us." Ryu said.

"I **painfully, obviously **know that Dragon Ninja." Neon said, "And may I know what you want to talk about?"

"Who are you and what is your business in this tournament?"

"You know my name already but I'll reintroduce myself anyways. Name's **NEON 'GRIM' CROSS **and I'm nothing more than a lone drifter. As for why I'm in the tournament, that's for the fun of it as I entered it out of boredom and what better way to get rid of it than to fight some hopefully decent opponents. May I know why you want to know?"

"I wanted to know for myself who you are and whether you were a threat or not since you are a bit of an enigma coming into the tournament."

"You as a ninja already know how useful information can be and I don't intend to just tell you everything about me and I trust that you won't push the issue since I have every reason to keep my secrets to myself and a few people."

"Okay one more question, are you sided with DOATEC or not?"

"Why the hell would I be affiliated with that company? I sure as hell have no reason to be working with them."

"Forgive me if I don't trust your words like that."

"I don't care if you trust me or not. I prefer to let my actions do the talking not my mouth."

"I see. Well don't be surprised if Hayate confronts you to get answers for himself, since he doesn't trust you or like you at all and Ayane seems to hate you already."

"I don't care if Hayate and Ayane have their issues with me but if they think that they can intimidate me or see me as an easy target then they are in for a rude wakeup call."

"I see..."

"How about you Hayabusa?" Neon asked, "Do you see me as a potential threat or ally?"

"While you are secretive about yourself I can tell that you are definitely not an enemy." Ryu answered, "But you also seem to be neutral in all this."

"You are right about that, Ryu, I don't want to be involved in anything that has nothing to do with me. I just wanna win this damn tournament and move on with my life."

"I hope you get to do that Neon, but a word of advice, watch your back because there is trouble just around the corner."

"You don't have to tell me. I already know that firsthand but thanks anyway for the warning."

The silence seal then went down and Ryu went back to his shop owner role, "Okay that will be 350 yen please."

"Here you go. Have a nice day, sir." Neon said, as a happy customer.

"Same to you."

Neon got his purchased item in a box and left the antiques shop. As he went past it he detected another presence and just grinned before he continued on his way.

**20:11hrs at a random park**

Neon was at the park going through his motions and keeping his Muay Boran and Brawling skills for tomorrow's match and his Bushinryu Ninpo sharp in general. He is also thinking about his match with Hitomi, whom he had sparred with earlier.

_'Hitomi's a karate fighter and from my spar with her on the ship I can tell that she's really good. Plus since that sparring match she'd have an idea of how to fight me so I'll have to change my approach.'_

Neon then spends an hour fighting with an imaginary opponent. While this may seem insane to some people, it is a way that he has used to practice his martial arts and prepare for opponents if he can't find a sparring partner. After he finished he felt that he'd done it things right.

_'Well I'm ready for you, Hitomi. You'd better be ready for me too. Let's give the fans a crazy show.'_

Meanwhile somewhere else Hitomi was thinking the same thing.

_'I am ready for you Neon. Don't hold back on me because I won't.'_

**Next day, 13:00hrs, **

The crowd was excited as the upcoming match was about to begin between the Karate black belt Hitomi and the Freestyle fighter Neon Cross. The ninjas were on the top of the arena watching from above though Kasumi was hidden behind the lights, Jann Lee, Lei Fang, Zack, Kokoro, Eliot, Lisa and Helena were in the seats with the crowd.

Both fighters made their way to the octagon for their big match to get closer to the top. Hitomi is in her white karate Gi, with a black belt on her waist and a black tube top underneath the Gi. Neon was in his same white short-sleeved body suit, fish net shirt, white shorts, white finger-less gloves but with a white jacket tied around his waist.

As they both entered the octagon both had their focus on each other and those present could see their determination on their faces, both believing that their training and skills will do the talking and get them ahead. The announcer looked at the both of them before he got things underway.

"THE SECOND FIGHT OF THE QUARTERFINALS IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! FIGHTERS TAKE YOUR POSITIONS AND GET IN STANCE!"

Both fighters took their fighting stances. Hitomi in her karate stance and Neon in his upright orthodox stance but a little crouched.

"Osu! Show me what you got Neon!"

"Let's do this Hitomi!"

GET READY...FIGHT!

Neon rushed at Hitomi with a 2-3-4 punch combination which she retaliated against with her own three punch combo, backing Neon off. Undeterred Neon charged right back in with a straight-left elbow-right body blow-left leg kick combo which Hitomi mostly defended except the leg kick.

He followed up with a triple elbow rush combo forcing Hitomi to cover up, allowing him to get the Thai plum and attack with quick and sharp knees to her body. Hitomi defended against them and pushed Neon off and attacked with a left right roundhouse kick combo, that was partly blocked by him.

She throws a right spinning back kick which Neon ducked under and followed up with a right snap kick that hit his body. Neon then came back with a feint step left roundhouse kick and right cross which Hitomi evaded.

They moved around the octagon, with Neon stalking Hitomi. She was using feint steps to her sides to bait him and not get cornered but he was not biting. Neon then fired off a left front kick which Hitomi blocked while narrowly avoiding the follow-up right spinning back fist and getting away from the fence.

Neon continued to walk Hitomi down, pumping his left jabs at her head while avoiding her retaliating straights. He then threw a jab-right leg kick combo and got countered by a well-timed cross dropping him on his back. Hitomi dashed after him but was forced back by Neon's wild up kicks before he got back up. She tried to rush him with a four punch combo but got caught by an overhand left and retreating from the follow-up hooker cut.

Hitomi launched a right head kick which was countered by Neon's vicious right leg kick taking her other leg out from under her and dropping her on her back. She managed to get up before Neon could pounce and is forced to block his 1-2-triple elbow rush combination but still gets hit by a right leg kick.

Both fighters connect with a right sobat/left spinning back kick to the body. Neon fires off a 1-2 combo that snaps Hitomi's head back and she retaliated with a straight to left snap kick to the body combo that lands. Neon throws a left head kick which is blocked and launches a slashing right flying knee that Hitomi steps away from.

She moves in and gets a hold of his right arm and throws him to the canvas while still maintaining a grip of his arm. Before she could follow-up with a knee strike Neon escapes from the hold and gets back up. Hitomi throws a left hook which he ducks under and puts his left arm under her outstretched arm and across her neck before tripping her with a osoto gari. While grounded Hitomi attacks with a rising sweep kick which Neon steps away from allowing her to get back up to her feet.

She dashes in and lands a 2-3-left knee combo and follows up with a seoi nage. Neon denies her and kicks her off him. Hitomi throws a body straight but gets dropped by a standing knee from Neon. She manages to scramble up but finds herself in Neon's Thai plum. She manages to whip herself around and break from his grip while avoiding a knee to her head.

Neon rushes Hitomi with a straight-left body blow-right leg kick combo. She gets hit by the body blow but stops the leg kick and counters with a right reverse elbow that staggers him but then Neon immediately cracks her with his left spinning back elbow that stops her follow-up. Hitomi recovers quickly and launches a jumping knee which Neon catches and slams her down on the canvas. A scramble ensues and both stand back up.

Neon switches to southpaw. Hitomi lunges in with a straight right which Neon counters over the top with a left overhand that stuns her and sends her stumbling back across the octagon with Neon chasing after her and lets loose with a flurry of punches as Hitomi desperately tries to cover up while trapped on the cage.

The fans are going wild thinking that a finish is about to come, however Hayate looks on with a worry on his face. Then the momentum shifts as Hitomi manages to pick the right time and cracks Neon with a counter left hook, dropping him on one knee and she reverses the position and begins her own onslaught of strikes. Neon though doesn't back down and fires back at her with his own punches and elbow strikes.

The wild and vicious exchange goes on as the crowd goes even more crazy. Hitomi cracks him with a right hook during the exchange and drops Neon again, this time on all fours. Before she can follow-up Neon grabs her left leg and rushes for a single leg takedown, fortunately she defends well and slips out of his grasp but that was enough for Neon to get the stars out of his vision.

Hitomi runs and leaps in with a flying kick which Neon sidesteps out-of-the-way of. She throws a back kick to the head but misses by a mile. Neon hits her with a left snap kick to the body and then launches a switch-right kick which is blocked.

Both move back to the centre of the cage with visible signs of damage on them. Hitomi has cuts under her eyes and her right eye is swollen. Her left leg feels heavy and is barely able to move it. Neon has a broken nose and a cut under his left eye. Suddenly Neon catches Hitomi with a right superman punch-left hook-right hook combination which drops her on her back. Neon follows up, posturing up and drops down ferocious ground and pound trying to finish. Hitomi barely survives and pushes him off of her before getting back up.

Neon closes in with a left leg kick-right hook-left body blow-right leg kick combo. She's barely defending that combo and gets swarmed by Neon's fearsome barrage of hooks and body blows ending with a right snap kick to the body. Hitomi back steps and throws a spinning back kick to drive him away from her. Neon rushes forward once more and Hitomi back peddles away but gets hit with a 1-2 combo that drops her once more. She manages to get up and catch Neon with a rising kick while he's rushing him and staggers him.

Hitomi attempts to blitz him but gets rocked and flatlined by Neon's left check hook. The crowd is once more on their feet and going nuts as he then rushes on top of her and pounds away with elbows and hammer fists seeking a finish but Hitomi is managing to defend herself from the onslaught.

Unfortunately she leaves her neck out and Neon wastes no time latching on and sinking in an arm-in guillotine choke while he falls on his back. Hitomi is desperately defending against the submission but Neon maintains his hold and cranks harder until she stops struggling and goes limp from the submission. Seeing that Neon immediately releases Hitomi and pushes her body off him. The announcer sees that she's out and ends the match.

"WINNER!"

"Damn, Hitomi! That was one hell of a crazy fight."

The medics came to check on the unconscious Hitomi as Neon stayed with them waiting for her to recover. She regains consciousness a minute later and sees the faces of the medics and a relieved Neon.

"So I lost. Sorry." Hitomi lamented.

"Don't get upset over it, Hitomi." Neon said, "You nearly had me there too you know. Thanks for really pushing me to there."

Hitomi managed to help herself up but stumbled a bit before Neon caught her.

"Easy there. Your leg's still banged up, don't rush it." One of medics warned.

"How about getting both of us to the hospital if you don't mind?" Neon asked.

"Yeah, we definitely need to patch up our injuries and get our heads checked since we both got our clocks cleaned!" Hitomi added.

"Exactly! AHAHHAHAHAHA!"

Both of Hitomi and Neon laughed as they are brought to the ambulance on stretchers and taken to the hospital to treat their wounds and recover from the crazy fight.

"That was one CRAZY FIGHT!" Zack shouted, "They sure got the crowd on their feet!"

"That was very exciting. I admit that the fight was breathtaking." Lisa said.

"I agree. That was a great performance from both of them." Helena said.

"Started technical before it went completely wild." Lei Fang commented, "What do you think Jann Lee?"

"It was...entertaining to say the least." Jann Lee answered.

"Both gave their all and pushed each other to the brink!" Kokoro exclaimed in excitement.

"Hitomi-san fought well but Neon-san fought even harder. The finish especially was a shocker." Eliot said in awe.

Kasumi was glad that Neon won the fight as she nearly had fainted after he was hurt and nearly finished. Ayane was pouting because she was hoping for Hitomi to win and put Neon in his place but didn't get the desired result. Hayate was not happy about the finish as he nearly lost it when Hitomi went limp but calmed down when he saw her recover and Neon actually concerned for her health. Ryu Hayabusa remained indifferent to it all but deep down was glad that Hitomi was alright, because if not Hayate would no doubt have gone after Neon's head.

Meanwhile somewhere else a certain person wearing a black suit and a lab coat is in an office and had just finished watching the 'fireworks'. A huge smile came on the person's face, impressed with Neon's hard-fought victory and abilities he displayed.

"Looks like she is correct about him. I may have found just the perfect person to help with the next stage of the Alpha project."

* * *

**PHEW! That took a while due to trying to think of creative ways to describe some of these fight sequences. Anyways Neon and Hitomi put on a show for everyone at the arena including a certain person, who is now interested in him and has plans for him. **

**What do you think of the fight itself? Give your opinions as I'm open to them as long as FLAMING is not involved! **

**Once again I'd like to ask whether Neon "Grim" Cross seems overpowered or he's just right. Give your opinions on that too.**


	8. Truth Underneath the Mask

**Dead or Alive- Dark Horse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead or Alive series, the only thing I own is my OC.**

**Truth Underneath the Mask**

* * *

After their brutal and exciting battle, Neon and Hitomi were admitted into the Tokyo Hospital to treat their wounds that they inflicted on each other during the match.

Hitomi's left leg was still sore from Neon's leg kicks, the cuts under her eyes were treated and her swollen eye was restored to normal. Neon on the other hand had recovered from his cuts and his nose was now held in place and bandaged. He still had to take painkillers for his major headaches thanks to Hitomi's punches to his temple. All in all they had been in the hospital for three days and are close to being back to 100%.

Both of them had also gotten visitors. Neon was visited by Kasumi, Ryu Hayabusa, funny enough, Jann Lee, Lisa and ridiculously enough Christie, though Neon had to keep her at 'arm's length' for his own health and sanity. Hitomi was visited by Lei Fang, Kokoro, Eliot, Hayate, Ayane and Zack.

**09:00 hrs on a street in Tokyo**

Both fighters were finally allowed to check out of the hospital and they both went their separate ways. Along the way to the hotel he sensed someone he already knew following him, so he chose to lead the person to an alley where he could to them face to face.

"Hey, Kasumi. You can come down now." Neon called out.

Said person gracefully landed in front of him and stood up. She is wearing a blue ninja dress with white trimming, blue greaves, blue and white gloves. She also had a wakizashi in a red sheath behind her waist. While looking at her, Neon managed to get a peek at her chest and turned away in embarrassment. Kasumi didn't miss that and wondered why.

"Um...Neon-san? Are you feeling unwell?" she asked.

"Is that how Mugen Tenshin kunoichi normally dress or do I have to keep you at arm's length if you wanna use your assets against me to kill me?!" Neon exclaimed.

"Huh?! What do you mean?"

"Your outfit and the fact that kunoichi use their assets as weapons. Or am I just going crazy?"

"Hahahahaha! You're funny Neon and I'm not here to kill you."

"Rrreeeaaaally?"

"Of course. I am being truthful with you now."

"I know you are, because if you were lying to me I'd see through it already."

Kasumi chuckled at that and was about to say something but stopped when she saw Neon's green eye turn red to match the other one.

"We've got company." Neon said. Kasumi nodded to acknowledge before they both vanished into air and sakura petals as kunais and shurikens landed at the spot they were standing in and five ninjas in black ninja garments landed.

"Damn it! We missed!" said the leader of the group, "They haven't gone far, move...AARRGH!"

A switch blade had been stabbed into the ninja's shoulder from behind. The other ninjas turned in his direction before two of them got holes in the heads, courtesy of bullets, one got a kunai to the head and the last one had some weight drop on him. Looking up he saw the orange-haired kunoichi with her wakizashi to his throat before she finally silenced him for good.

"Forgive me." Kasumi said after she flicked the blood off her weapon before sheathing it.

"They don't deserve an apology Kasumi." Neon said as he holstered his gun while still holding his switch blade that was still in the remaining ninja's shoulder who was in pain and restrained.

"They were only doing what they were ordered to do, it's not their fault that I have to kill them." Kasumi said again.

Turning his attention to his hostage Neon twisted his knife, causing the ninja to grunt in pain before he spoke. "Who sent you? Answer quickly..."

"My brother sent them. They are Mugen Tenshin ninja sent to kill me." Kasumi interrupted.

Neon's red eyes flashed as he choked out the ninja and let him drop in an unconscious heap and then pull out his Glock 17.

"You'll be my messenger to that "waste of space" of a leader." he said as he unloaded the rest of the clip into the body, reloaded then did it again before he reloaded one last time and holstered his gun as his left eye turned to its original green.

"Was that really necessary, Neon?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes. It was. To send a clear message to your moronic brother!" Neon answered with spite.

"That seemed more like overkill to me." Kasumi said.

"Like I care about that. Anyways, let's dispose of the bodies except this one. He needs to see it."

The duo gathered the other four bodies and put them in a heap. Kasumi then pulled off some seals and burnt the bodies. Then the two of them left the alley, and went down the street.

"So Kasumi, how long do you plan on running from your family and village?" Neon asked.

"I don't know. I honestly haven't had the time to think about it. Also I have unfinished business with DOATEC." Kasumi answered.

"DOATEC huh? So they're on your shit list?"

"Not exactly. Someone in it though is on that list."

"Donovan, right?"

"Yes."

"I see. Well since it has nothing to do with me I won't involve myself."

Kasumi looked at him with a deadpanned expression. "What do you mean by that?"

"Simple. This is your own problem and not mine. I won't get involved." Neon said bluntly.

"I don't know about that." Kasumi said, "Considering that you're in the semi-finals of the tournament he'd definitely have an eye on you now."

"He can look at me all he wants! I won't bother myself with him until he tries something stupid. Then I'll erase him from the face of the earth."

Kasumi just sighed and facepalmed.

"Neon-san, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Kasumi?"

"Why did your green eye turn red?"

"You saw that huh, you remember the Bounty Rook project I was subjected to?" Kasumi nodded. "Well that was it kicking in to boost my abilities a bit when a threat shows up or when I'm pissed off."

"Do you have control over it?" Kasumi asked with concern.

"I do. I've been able to suppress for as long as I can remember through willpower and a few suppression seals. I can limit how much of its power is released since I'd rather rely on my own skills."

"Okay but how come you used that power and how much did you use?"

"I only used 10% of it and as for why it was used, well it's a bit of a contingency that was programmed into it to kick in when danger is nearby."

"How come you haven't used it in the tournament?" Kasumi asked again, "With it you could easily win this tournament."

"Like I said I'd rather use my own abilities than that of the Bounty Rook. Besides if I did use it, it'll be boring as I wipe the floor with everyone I fight including you or the other ninjas."

"Really?! And what of your Bushinryu?"

"I told you unless someone pushes me enough I'll bust it out on them and so far no one has but I know someone who I'll have to use it on: Hayabusa."

"Ryu?!"

"Yes. That guy is on a whole different level as a ninja. No wonder why he's called a super ninja, and honestly, I look forward to fighting him."

Kasumi just rolled her eyes.

"Well anyways I gotta go. See you later." Neon said as he ran off.

Kasumi sighed, "I hope he knows that Hayate's not happy about us together." Then she vanished too.

Ridiculously enough, Hayate had watched them from a good distance, not when they killed those ninjas in the alley, but when they were walking together and talking. He definitely was not happy about Neon being with his sister especially since he hadn't been able to get any info about him ever since he showed up.

"Hayate."

"What is it Ayane ?"

"Ryu wants to see us both. He said that he has managed to uncover some information about Neon."

Hayate's face had a huge grin on it after he heard that. Now he'd know about who Neon Cross is and whether he's an enemy or friend.

**12:05 hrs at an undisclosed area **

Hayate and Ayane had arrived, meeting Ryu and a woman they hadn't seen before wearing a brown jacket, red shirt, black trousers and boots, using a rock as a makeshift chair with a laptop on her lap. Ryu got straight to the matter at hand.

"Hayate, Ayane, good of you to get here. This is Irene Lew of the CIA, and she has some information you'd like to hear. But before that I'd like to tell you what I found about out about Neon Cross."

"What did you find out?" Hayate asked.

"He's no ordinary person. In fact he instantly knew who I am when he came to my store. He even knew about the silence seal I put up." Ryu began, "I'd say he's a ninja or someone who knows about ninjitsu."

"I already had that suspicion, Master Ryu." Ayane said, "I've seen him take down four people who were sent to capture him and he did it with brutal efficiency like a ninja. Hell, I won't be surprised if he's a ninja."

"He's also able to easily sense us when we're nearby or even watched." Hayate added, "But so can Bayman, Christie and even Jann Lee. What else?"

"He claimed to be neither friend nor foe and wants nothing to do with DOATEC or our mission to destroy the company. He's only here for the tournament." Ryu continued, "He doesn't even care if we trust him or not and would prefer to let his actions do the talking."

Ayane scoffed "Well he'd better care because if he gets in our way he's as good as dead."

"Anyways... What does your friend Irene have for us?" Hayate asked.

"Information I managed to dig up about the man Neon 'Grim' Cross." Irene answered, "Information that wasn't easy to get and could have gotten me in a lot of trouble if caught."

"Really? Where did you get this 'dangerous' info from?" Ayane asked.

"This was from UN's database." Irene answered.

"The United Nations? What do they have to do with Neon?" Hayate asked.

"He's apparently one of their best kept secrets that was only known by a few in the UN: The Secretary-General, UN Chief of Security and a certain scientist who was running the project, Project Bounty Rook."

"Project Bounty Rook?! Who came up with that corny name?" Ayane scoffed.

"The scientist who ran it: Dr. Mako Yashiro. She was labelled a prodigy to her peers and teachers back in Japan where she graduated with a PhD in Genetics at the age of 16. But she was also a bit of a nutcase to some. Project Bounty Rook was a secret project that was meant to create the ultimate weapon for counter-terrorism ops."

"Ultimate weapon?" Hayate asked.

"Yes. Neon was taken in at a very young age and was found compatible for the project and was experimented on until he became the perfect weapon for UN. One with no emotions and with loyalty to only the UN. A mindless weapon."

"Just like Project Epsilon." Hayate said.

"Yes, just like Project Epsilon." Irene mentioned, "Neon gained a high reputation as a deadly, efficient lone-wolf operative, having single-handedly made entire terrorist cells disappear from the face of the Earth, leaving no trace of them, rescuing many hostages and even assassinating key targets. Hell no one knew what he looked like as he was a ghost to everyone, leaving no trace of himself."

"Wow! I'd say that he's very much like you Master Ryu." Ayane exclaimed.

"I'd say that I agree with Ayane here. Except his enemies are more human." Hayate added.

"True, and if he's like me, he must have a lot of enemies." Ryu said, "How did he leave anyways? There's no way he'd just get up and leave one day and not be stopped by those involved with the Project Bounty Rook."

"Based on the report here, he'd somehow regained his memories and emotions back after one of his therapy sessions. At first they tried to erase them but that resulted in his escape from the secret facility he was kept in and the death of the 21 people that were there. All that led to the sudden end of the project by the Secretary-General and Chief of Security and the sudden disappearance of Mako Yashiro who was not happy about Neon's escape. Efforts had been made to find and retrieve him but he disappeared from the grid just like that."

"And now he's reappeared again and no doubt he's in the cross-hairs of that Dr. Yashiro who no doubt sent hunters to capture him once more or worse, Donovan." Hayate concluded, "Even more reason to not trust him especially around Kasumi."

"He's been around Kasumi!?" Ayane shouted, "Now I want to kill him even more!"

"That won't be wise." Ryu warned, "Like I mentioned earlier he's been neutral so far and if you go after him, you'd most likely regret it."

"Are you expecting me to leave that man alone?! From the way I see it he's just as big of a threat as Donovan and DOATEC or worse!" Hayate argued.

"No. I'm warning you to not antagonize Neon at all and keep your distance from him." Ryu said sternly, "You've heard the information Irene got about him. You also know how good he is in combat during the tournament and I still feel like he's been holding back all this time."

"Either way, there's no way I'd trust him. I'll first give him a warning and if he doesn't listen he'll be dealt with." Hayate said, "Ayane, we're leaving."

"Yes, Hayate." Ayane said before she and Hayate shunsined away.

Irene sighed as she closed up her laptop "Why do I have a bad feeling that they are going to end up in a bloody mess when they meet that guy?"

"It's because they are going to regret going after him." Ryu bluntly said, "I'll have to go and keep them from getting killed anyways."

* * *

**Looks like the ninjas know about Neon's past, and Hayate and Ayane want to confront him about it even after Ryu's warning. How will it turn out for them? Next chapter will give the answers.**


	9. Shadow of Bushinryu

**Dead or Alive- Dark Horse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead or Alive series, the only thing I own is my OC.**

**Shadow of Bushinryu**

* * *

**07:30 hrs Tokyo, Japan**

Neon Cross is in his hotel room and he is on the phone. He is currently talking to three people he hadn't heard from in six years after his escape from the secret Bounty Rook facility he had been kept in for a most of his life.

The first is Jake 'Red' Russell, an ex-Delta Force soldier, an ex-NATO ranger, his godfather and the UN Chief of Security and former superior. He was Neon's father's best friend ever since their service in NATO's counter-terrorism unit. Second is Ron Russell, nephew of 'Red' Russell, also a member of UNWOP, a brother figure and was sometimes his support during some of his missions as the Bounty Rook. It was he whom found out his identity and informed his uncle about him before he made plans to get him out of the accursed project. The last person is Dr. Dunnan Vela, the psychiatrist who helped him to become human again through her effective therapy.

"It's been a long time you three. I hope you're all okay." Neon began.

"I'm good but still getting a freaking' migraine with all the damn paperwork that is being dumped on front of me almost every time." Red shouted.

"I'm alright and been having fun training new recruits." Ron said excitedly, "Great to hear from you."

"Thank goodness you're okay Neon. I'm also doing well especially with my new job at a hospital." Dr. Vela said.

"So has anything new come up?" Neon asked.

"Someone tried to hack into the UN database." Red said in a serious tone.

"Really? Someone must have guts to pull off that suicidal stunt."

"No kidding. Problem for them was that we already know who they are and where they tried to do it from." Ron added.

"Then they are officially fucked. Who's the unlucky person?"

"Someone from the _CIA_." Red said in disgust, "Those shitbags really think they can do whatever they want without consequences."

"I agree with Red here." Dr. Vela said, "They need a wakeup call."

"True. Anyways what's the hacker's name?" Neon asked.

"Irene Lew." Ron said.

"Irene Lew huh? I know that name."

"You do? Where?" Dr. Vela asked.

"I met her more than enough times during my drifting around the world that it's no coincidence. Plus she's a good friend of Ryu Hayabusa, a participant in the DOA tournament."

"Ryu Hayabusa? The super ninja? That's quite a friend she's gotten there." Red said.

"Did she even succeed in getting what she wanted?"

"No. More like we gave them to her with a warning that if that info got into the wrong hands then she's dead meat."

"Was that info on The Bounty Rook Project?"

"Yes. While I hate the CIA a lot, they are still some of the people there who are trustworthy enough especially when one of them is a pal of a ninja like Hayabusa."

"I hope that trust isn't misplaced since the CIA are like the snake."

"No worries Neon. If she double crosses us then she's going down." Ron stated.

"Alright. Now you all wanna know how I'm doing especially with the DOA 4 tournament?" Neon asked.

"Yes/Yeah/Of course."

"I've had a good life ever since I left that hell hole six years ago thanks to you three and that I'm grateful for. Drifting about the place and helping out here and there has been great. Then out of boredom I entered the DOA 4 tournament and I'm now in the semis. However Mako Yashiro has found me and has tried to get me back."

"..."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Ron exclaimed.

"Not good, you've been found out now. What will you do?" Dr. Vela asked in panic.

"Is she doing this on her own or with someone's support?" Red spoke up.

"I couldn't say when she sent bounty hunters after me earlier that I eliminated but from what I uncovered from a few people I'd say that she'd more than likely be working with Victor Donovan of DOATEC who's one nasty lunatic." Neon said, "Does Project Epsilon ring a bell to any of you?"

"The vile shit that's almost like that Bounty Rook project? Yep it rings too many bells!" Red said, "My undercover agents in DOATEC got that info before I pulled them out."

"So that bastard wants to create the ultimate soldier and now he's working with that bitch Mako! Damn it!" Ron shouted.

"Worse Donovan most likely has you in his cross-hairs." Dr. Vela added.

"I know he does and not only me, he also has Hayabusa and the Mugen Tenshin ninjas too gunning for him." Neon stated.

"Not surprising especially since the leader Hayate and his sister Kasumi the runaway ninja were especially involved in the lunatic's project." Red said.

"Not to mention that Hayate and Ayane seem to have issues with me for no reason and I have a feeling that they'll want to deal with me first before DOATEC. Hayabusa's on the sidelines about me until he sees for himself if I'm trouble or not and Kasumi seems to trust me and has been unusually concerned for me. Heck she even knows I'm the current master of Bushinryu Ninpo."

"That shouldn't be surprising." Dr. Vela pointed out, "Since she's a runaway ninja she'd most likely heard of Bushinryu or even seen someone who practised it."

"Point taken there. So what about Mako Yashiro and DOATEC?" Neon asks, "Will you deal with them or does it fall to me to do so?"

"You don't answer to me anymore Neon." Red stated, "It's up to you if you want to get involved in this or not, just be careful about Code:Bounty Rook and use it at the utmost discretion."

"I knew you were gonna say that and besides I am already gonna get involved due to Hayate's ninjas trying to kill me even though he didn't know that then but he'd know that by now and from there I'll be involved in their war against DOATEC."

"Neon how much control do you have of Code:Bounty Rook?" Dr. Vela asked.

"I can now use up to 75% without losing it by just willpower alone." Neon answered, "However the most I can go after that would be 80% and that would be with the use of seals to just stay sane. Anymore than that and I go Tasmanian Devil."

"Let's just hope that you don't have to use more than that." Ron mentions, "It'll be hell to get you back to normal after all the carnage you'd unleash."

"Well then good luck to you Neon, in the tournament and in dealing with DOATEC." Red says, "Just don't make too much of a mess that would be traced back to you."

"I can't make promises on that Red but I'll do my best." Neon said before he ends the call.

_'Looks like it's time for The Bounty Rook to return to the fray. The kid gloves are officially off.'_

**12 Noon Tokyo, Japan**

Standing on a building is a man wearing a white body suit that looks almost like a special ops suit, with matching gloves, boots and a scarf around his neck. On his left thigh is a gun holster with a Glock 17 pistol in it.

He's casually watching the city, with his back to the wall and at the same time he has his senses working to make sure nothing sneaks up on him. So far nothing unusual was going on but the man clearly had no sign of boredom on him as he maintained his watch before he decided to move.

Jumping to another building the man easily made his landing and he crouched down to scan the area below him. As he stood up he managed to pick up the sound of three projectiles flying towards him, and in one quick motion he drew out his gun, blasted the projectiles away and holstered his weapon as a smirk came on his face.

_'So they've finally found me. They sure took their sweet time...well that was due to me not letting them detect me to begin with. Time to humor them.'_

He led his pursuers from rooftop to rooftop, through the city, leading them on a wild goose chase around the area. He'd sensed four very familiar people chasing him, two of them with bad intentions, one of them neutral and the last one with worry in them. He decides to end the chase and lands on a balcony of a traditional Japanese building with a Ninja-esque theme. H enters through the wooden doors and waits in one of the rooms for his pursuers to arrive.

Standing in front of him are Ayane, who's wearing a pink-and-purple patterned dress with red rope ties, matching purple sleeves and stockings, and ankle boots, and Hayate wearing his white shozoku with black mesh shirt underneath, a dark blue headband on his forehead and two swords on his back and behind his waist. Ayane's looking at him with sadistic smirk on her face and Hayate has only a calm, serious look on him.

"About time you two caught up, I thought I was gonna lose you too easily."

"You wish, Neon." Ayane scoffed, "Like you can escape from us."

"If I wanted to leave you two in the dust I'd have easily done it." Neon stated, "So what do you want from me, Hayate, 18th Master of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan ?"

"Neon 'Grim' Cross, 42nd Master of Bushinryu Ninpo or may I say UN's best kept secret, The Bounty Rook." Hayate said.

"Hold on! He's the 42nd Master of Bushinryu Ninpo?! No way!" Ayane exclaimed.

"Yes I am the Bounty Rook though I no longer work for UN and the only reason why you even know that is because you were allowed to, Miss Lew is now treading on thin ice with the UN." Neon said, "As for the Bushinryu I became the current master by defeating the 41st Master, who was my mother in combat. So no need to be surprised kunoichi."

"Anyways Neon, I want you to stay away from Kasumi." Hayate demanded.

"No." Neon bluntly stated.

Hayate growled. Ayane was shaking her head and Ryu Hayabusa had just arrived and could tell that the situation could get ugly.

"I'll only say this once, stay away from my sister!"

"Oh so now she's your sister. That's rich coming from you and last time I checked you wanted her dead, you spineless fool!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"I don't need to repeat myself. You were more than happy to be a bitch of that council of yours and send ninjas to kill your own sibling! You couldn't even grow a fucking spine and put your foot down and let those assholes know that you're the boss and handle Kasumi's situation your own way. You disgust me, you waste of space!"

Before any retort could be made Hayate found himself flying to the end of the other room before his back made impact with the wall and slumped down. Ayane was shocked as all she could see is Neon standing at Hayate's spot with his left leg extended. Ryu barely saw Neon close the distance, turn around and deliver a powerful back kick that sent Hayate flying back. From her place outside, looking through a telescope all Kasumi saw was a blur and Hayate flying too.

"Ayane, Master of the Hajinmon Sect, you're just as bad as him!" Neon spoke, "You were born into the world as a pariah thanks to a bastard who's burning in hell where he belongs but yet you decide to be a petty bitch because of Kasumi's status as a princess in the village? Pathetic!"

"You know nothing about me!" Ayane shouted, "You don't know what it's like...Oooff!" She's interrupted by a knee to her solar plexus by Neon who had an indifferent face on him.

"You're correct. Although Kasumi told me about you I still don't know everything about you but I also know what it's like to have to deal with shit beyond your control." Neon said and then toss her into the other room with ease, "I never asked to become The Bounty Rook, the ultimate soldier, a mindless weapon and if I really had any say I'd turn it all down and enjoy a normal life."

Neon is then on the defensive as Hayate had recovered from the first kick and rushed at him throwing a flurry of strikes at him. Much to the Mugen Tenshin leader's surprise the Bushinryu master was easily dodging and elbow guarding his attacks before ending up on the receiving end of a barrage of kicks to his head, body and legs before a left sobat sent him flying back into the other room again.

Neon then caught Ayane's spin kick that aimed at the side of his head and lifted her off the ground leaving her hanging upside down in shock. Next he savagely kicked her head five times before throwing her at a charging Hayate that had to stop to catch her. Before Hayate could react Neon rushed at him and dropkick him in the face sending both ninjas towards the balcony.

When they both got to their feet they saw Neon standing some distance from them, with his arms folded staring at them like an eagle ready to swoop in on its prey. "What the hell just happened? Did he just make us look like genin?" Ayane said. "He's not even breaking a sweat Ayane." Hayate stated, "He's clearly not fighting the way he's been fighting in the tournament."

"Congratulations for figuring that out! Someone give him a prize." Neon said with sarcasm, "Unfortunately this is getting boring and unless you two do something to turn up the heat, I'll be putting an end to this joke of a fight!"

"Turn up the heat!? I'll do more than that I'll burn you away when I'm through with you!" Ayane shouted as she charged right at Neon, attacking with strikes, spinning about like a mini-tornado. "Great. She's like a female Tasmanian devil." Neon sighed as Hayate too joined her with his onslaught of attacks. Ryu and Kasumi are surprised at what they're seeing as it looked like Neon was indifferent to the tag team onslaught from both Ayane and Hayate as he easily dodged and blocked their attacks.

Ayane and Hayate were getting frustrated at their inability to land a hit, and they kept up their pace and finally landed a kick and punch respectively on Neon's face which had an unimpressed look on it.

"You two bakas finally satisfied?! Because that was free!" Neon stated as his two opponents leapt back from him. He cracked his neck before glaring at them with both of his eyes red, "I was hoping that you two attacking me at the same time would be at least fun but your frustration pissed me off and so we're done here." Neon became a blur as he rushed at Ayane and Hayate, who are stunned at his speed and then viciously pummelled them senseless before sending both helpless ninjas crashing through the balcony and falling to the ground below them. Luckily Ryu caught both of them before they could land on the hard floor. Ayane was out cold and Hayate was barely conscious.

Neon shunsined in front of them and stood there relaxed and indifferent. Then he looked up at a building where Kasumi is standing on the rooftop staring into his red and green eyes in terror. He then stared back at the three ninjas in front of him.

"Hayate. You may have known this already that I killed a few of your ninjas who tried to kill me and Kasumi. Whether you knew that they did or not doesn't matter as it's a clear that you picked a fight with me. Since you read my file you should know that I can easily wipe you, Ayane and the Mugen Tenshin clan from the face of the Earth." Neon said, "However I am letting you all know that I'm going to aid your attack on DOATEC but for my own reasons like you all have. And finally if any of you or your ninjas dare come after me again, your lives are forfeit and it's not a threat but a promise. You've been warned."

Neon then focused his attention at Ryu with a smirk on his face "By the way Ryu Hayabusa I look forward to fighting you in the tournament and tell your friend Irene Lew that she's on thin ice with the UN since the person there who allowed her to get my file has a grudge with the CIA and only trusts her it because he trusts you to make sure she doesn't screw up or else she'll be dead meat. So sayonara to you all and good day."Neon shunsined from the area leaving the ninjas alone. 

**18:00 hrs at the DOA dome**

Neon is on the center stage with three others that had made it to the semi finals with him: Jann Lee who had beaten Lei Fang, Ryu Hayabusa who had beaten Bayman and Kasumi who had beaten Ayane. He was happy that the two people he wanted to fight with are here and he has a chance to end up fighting one of them in the semi finals and the finals but he also knew that he'd fight Kasumi who he'd been able get along with but still be cautious with because of her fear of him losing himself and causing damage to himself and anyone around him. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his head as he tuned out the announcer and waited in anticipation for who he'd fight next as the screen above them began to show the semifinal match-ups.

* * *

**That's another chapter done ending with a cliffhanger of sorts and now I'd like you guys to guess who Neon's gonna fight in the semi finals. If you don't care to guess then that's fine you see it for yourself. So until then review and NO FLAMING! Later.**


	10. Ayane's Humble Pie & The Sadistic Rook

**Dead or Alive- Dark Horse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead or Alive series, the only thing I own is my OC.**

**Ayane's Humble Pie and The Sadistic Rook**

Neon 'Grim' Cross vs Kasumi

Jann Lee vs Ryu Hayabusa

_'...'_

_'Neon...'_

_'So I get Hayabusa...good, though I was hoping for Neon as my opponent.'_

_'Kasumi be careful and you too Neon.'_

Neon could only look at the match-ups in silence but within he was gradually getting pissed off at the pairings. _'What the flipping' fuck!? Of all the people to fight I had to get Kasumi?!'_

Eventually that anger was starting to show on the surface he was growling and his fists were shaking. However that was put to a stop as a hand was on his shoulder drawing Neon's attention to Kasumi who was shaking her head at him sending the silent message 'There's nothing you can do about it.'

He sighed at that and calmed down. She was right. There's no point crying over spilt milk in this case.

**21:00 hrs near Hotel Paradise, Two days later**

Neon dressed in his black long-sleeved shirt with 'Grim Eagle' printed on it and an eagle design at the back of it, orange khaki trousers, black gloves and orange sneakers, is trying to clear his head so that he can forget about the match-up that he has to deal with in three days, him vs Kasumi, a match-up he would have preferred to avoid. He could tell that Kasumi didn't like the match-up and did Ryu Hayabusa but Kasumi didn't complain and so for her he decided to do the same.

Right now he's walking on the sidewalk not far from Hotel Paradise and a casino on the opposite side in what seemed is a gambler's paradise. He's trying to ignore the distractions as he's walking past the hotel but ends up bumping into someone he didn't mind bumping into, Hitomi.

"Oh I'm sorr...Neon-san! What are you doing here?"

"I'm just passing by Hitomi. I'm not interested in the lavish stuff around here."

"Is that so? Are you sure that you're not tempted to go in?"

Neon looked at her with a 'Are you kidding me?' face. "Gambling's a waste of time and I have my hotel room."

"Uh huh." Hitomi chuckled as Neon rolled his eyes while grinning.

"So...sorry for trampling on your chance to win the prize money for your dad and dojo."

"No need to apologize Neon. We fought and you beat me fair and square. Just don't lose to anyone else and win the tournament."

"That I intend to do and I'll split the prize money between us."

Hitomi eyes went wide as she gasped. "Really?!"

"Yeah I will." Neon confirmed, "You seem to need it more than me anyways though I still something for my lifestyle you know."

"Ahahahaha! You're right. You know how about I introduce you to my father?"

"You sure about that Hitomi? I dunno about that."

"No worries Neon. I bet you two will get along just fine."

"I hope so...Hitomi get down!"

Before said person can react Neon pushes her to the pavement as he quickly draws his Glock and fires three shots. Three kunais with purple ribbons on them end on the road 5 feet away from Neon and Hitomi.

"Hitomi make yourself scarce from here. I got this!" Neon says as both eyes turn red looking for the attacker.

"No Neon, I'm going to help." Hitomi argues.

"Thanks for the offer Hitomi but I've got this." Neon stressed, "Like I told you I don't intend to lose to anyone yet."

"Mou...fine! Don't get hurt or worse alright?" Hitomi pouted before she left her friend by himself. When she is out of sight Neon sighs as he keeps his gun up, staring down the sights.

"Show yourself already AYANE!" Neon shouted as said person landed on the barricade at the centre of the road with a smug look on their face, "Someone must be a glutton for punishment right?"

"Don't get full of yourself moron! I'm not through with you yet!" Ayane said.

"I guess that the thrashing I gave you and Hayate didn't get the point across." Neon stated, "Especially the warning I gave him too which also applies to you."

"BAKA! URA-SAI! I'm so sick of you!" Ayane yelled, "You think you are so hot because you're the 42nd master of Bushinryu ninpo when you're just an arrogant ass just like Kasumi!"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately you stupid bitch? You're the very definition of arrogant!" Neon yelled back.

People that were walking past them came to a stop and turned their attention to the two people yelling.

"Damn you..."

"You still have this pointless hatred towards Kasumi and you look down on everyone else, acting like you're the best thing to happen since sliced bread." Neon ranted, "You've gotten on my freaking nerves ever since I met your arrogant ass and I have tried my best to ignore you so that I don't rip you to shreds."

"Even after I beat the crap outta you and Hayate, you still didn't bother to use that head meat up there to figure out that I'm not someone to fuck with! Oh wait a minute this is you I'm talking about! Ayane the arrogant kunoichi with no fucking common sense!"

"I warned you to not get in my way as I deal with Kasumi and so far you have only done that!" Ayane shouted, "I know you've been talking with that traitor!"

"And so what if I have?" Neon said, "From the way I see it she's no traitor. She went out of her way to get vengeance for your half-brother and when she got it instead of being happy your stupid ass council decided to brand her as a traitor! And you let your senseless hate blind you! How pathetic!"

"You're not even part of our clan! You know nothing about how we do things! Who are you to judge us?!" Ayane shouted.

"I'm not doing judging you morons! That's my opinion of you guys! If you can prove me wrong then I'll accept it and move on!"

"No matter! I'll get rid of you now and then deal with Kasumi after!"

"That's too bad. Because since you're messing with me then your life is officially forfeit now like I warned Hayate earlier. And by the way you're facing "The Bounty Rook" and not Neon 'Grim' Cross."

"We'll see about that!" Ayane shouted as she suddenly threw a kunai at Neon, who responded by shooting it, resulting in a small explosion that caused him to shield his eyes for a few seconds.

He barely dodged a jumping axe kick to his head and spun around to see Ayane landing on her feet. With her back turned to him she arrogantly smirked before spinning towards Neon. Neon himself had just holstered his gun, got into his orthodox stance, his left arm down with his hand open and his right hand up also open **(Alba Meira's stance in KOF Maximum Impact series or at least close to it) **and then went on the defensive, slipping and blocking the tornado of strikes thrown at him.

_'This Tasmanian devil crap again?! Sheesh, talk about persistance.'_

Neon slipped one of the strikes and landed a spinning back elbow which stopped Ayane's offence and dropped her on her behind. She looked up at him shocked at how she got countered.

"In case it escaped your head meat up your skull, I countered that form of attack of yours...again since I've got the timing down for it." Neon clarified, "Better think of a new trick 'cos that one's getting old."

Ayane quickly got up and launched herself at Neon again, this time throwing a flurry of kicks at him. Neon dodged a few of them and caught one kick and tossed her on the road. Ayane managed to ukemi roll from the impact and charged back at Neon again. This time she tried mixing things up with punches, chops and kicks but once again the Bushinryu master slipped the punches and chops and parried the kicks. He was toying with her which he normally didn't do except that is when he's Neon 'Grim' Cross. He ducked under one chop and landed a left hook to the liver, stopping Ayane in her tracks and followed up with a right hook to the temple that was meant to drop her.

Only that she didn't because another liver shot forced her to still stay standing and another shot to the temple and repeated that deadly, no mercy combination that was designed to beat a person to death. To the crowd that is watching the fight it was a terrifying sight to behold.

As Neon 'Grim' Cross he never toyed or joked around when in a fight. He always went with the philosophy of "fighting every battle like it was his last", go all in and leave no doubt in his mind when it was all over but as The Bounty Rook, all that went out of the window as he became a cold, sadistic and blood thirsty monstrosity that enjoyed toying with his prey, tormenting them and then utterly obliterate them. He had no problem killing this arrogant bitch of a ninja in front of him as he'd already warned Hayate and the others earlier that if anyone messed with him then they were in deep shit and now Ayane is in deep shit!

After she had recovered from the thrashing Hayate and her suffered at the hands of the man here earlier, Ayane wanted payback for what he did however Hayate wanted no part of the Bushinryu master. She had her pride as a ninja and she was not going to let this insult slide at all and so she came after Neon for round two.

Now she realized something as she struggled to stay on her feet after multiple blows to her body and head. She was fucking terrified of this monster in front of her and is now at his mercy. She had yet to touch him and she's taken blows that felt like she was hit by a freaking tank! The fact that she is still standing was amazing even to the spectators watching the fight. As if reading her thoughts The Bounty Rook gave her his ten cents.

"I'll admit that you're a tough one. I hit you with a combo designed to beat a person to death and yet you're still standing. My respect for you has gone up by an eyelash at least so be happy."

The Bounty Rook switched his stance to southpaw as a devilish grin came on his face. "However you're still a fucking arrogant weakling. At least Hayate got the hint or did he, who knows? Either way you're dead."

Ayane, even though in a lot of pain, was enraged. This man had played with her, beaten her so badly that only by sheer will she's standing and he just insulted her, calling her a weakling. She didn't give a damn if her body's still screaming in pain she's going to make this baka eat his words if it's the last thing she does before going down.

She charged at him one last time with speed that she couldn't even be using and cut loose with a berserk barrage of whatever strikes she had. To the spectators there was nothing but blur in front of them. To The Bounty Rook it was all in slow motion as he easily kept up with Ayane's speed and slipped, blocked and parried whatever she threw at him. Bushinryu Ninpo as used by the 39th master Guy and taught to Neon by his dead mother proved to be useful against multiple opponents and in this case multiple strikes and combined with his Muay Boran and Street fighting he had made his freestyle fighting even deadlier and as The Bounty Rook, well that was left to the imagination.

First came the overhand left that stopped the attack. Then came a crippling left leg kick that held her to the spot, then a right uppercut to a lightning fast flurry of punches and chops to the chest and solar plexus, another painful leg kick and finally a jumping knee to the jaw, sending the battered kunoichi flying and down on her back in a black, bruised and bloody mess.

This time Ayane could not get up. Her body was now screaming loudly in pain and this time she didn't push it, not like can anyways as the monster now walking up to her had really done a number on her.

Standing over his beaten victim The Bounty Rook began to check out his handiwork before deciding to rub it in and describe the damage.

"Concussion, minor skull fracture, broken jaw, broken nose, busted lip, messed up liver, broken ribs, left leg messed up, black eye, bruises and a _bruised ego_. Am I right?"

His blood-red eyes hardened and then his Glock was out and pointing at Ayane's head. She could do nothing but stare in utter terror.

"**Like I said earlier you messed with me and now your life's forfeit. Sayo-fucking-nara Ayane."**

However The Bounty Rook sensed someone coming at him and stopped whatever he was doing to parry an overhead slash from above with his gun before jumping away from the attacker. And he is not happy at the person who denied him of his kill.

"Out of my way Kasumi!" he shouted.

"No. I won't!" Kasumi said in defiance, "That's enough, you've beaten her."

"Didn't you hear my warning from two days ago? I said that if any of you ninjas dared messed with me that their lives will be forfeit and your arrogant bitch of a half-sister just tried to kill me and so I'm doing the world a favor and putting her six feet under."

"No! Don't kill her! I can't let you kill her in cold blood and **you become the monster that I feared that you'd become!"**

One of the blood-red eyes turned green again and the look on Neon's face softened as he became back to normal. Looking at Kasumi carefully he saw the tears forming in her eyes, surprising him and realizing how close he was to losing it.

"So you care about Ayane that much?"

"Yes I do. She's my sister and she's family."

"Even when she despises you and wants to kill you?"

"Yes I do."

"I see...Looks like the saying "blood is thicker than water" makes sense here."

Ryu Hayabusa then joined the scene as the crowd around them had begun to disperse. He looked at Ayane then Neon and Kasumi and pieced together what happened.

"So she didn't heed the warning and came after you?" Ryu asked.

"Pretty much." Neon bluntly stated. He reached inside the left pocket of his trousers and tossed a packet of two pills at Kasumi. The kunoichi caught them and was about to ask what they before she got her answer. "Elixir pills. They were made for me while I was still a working for UN. Just give Ayane two of those and it'll help with the damage. We'll need everyone at their best when we deal with DOATEC right?"

Neon then glared at Ayane who was in Ryu's arms like a bride. "I hope you enjoyed that slice of humble pie and be grateful to your sister that she came and saved you before you became another kill on my body count. Think about what just occurred here and make a smart decision."

He turned around and then said "Kasumi. You'd better bring your A-game when we fight because the kid gloves are officially off and I'm busting out the big guns. Keep training and may the best fighter win when we duke it out next week."

Neon shunsined away in a gust of wind, followed by Kasumi in sakura petals and finally Ryu with Ayane in tow in leapt out of sight.

* * *

**Another chapter done. Just so you know Neon 'Grim' Cross and The Bounty Rook are two different personalities. Neon's much calmer, sociable and serious, only killing in self defense compared to The Bounty Rook, who's a result of all the exposure and use of Code Bounty Rook from the Bounty Rook project he was subjected to and is a sadistic and blood thirsty beast with no qualms about killing anyone who gets in his way and Ayane's lucky to be alive because of Kasumi and hopefully this teaches her a lesson. Also how's Kasumi going to contend with Neon when they fight? How will she deal with his Bushinryu and freestyle fighting? Is Neon starting to lose control of himself or was it a one time slip up out of anger?**

**R&R. NO FLAMING!**


End file.
